A Capriccio of Winds and Earths
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Or: How to Win Hearts by Their Stomach. In which the arrival and establishment of House Kirino brings a wind sweeping through the kingdom. Will the wind be a cooling breeze, or will it be a rampaging storm? With the looming threat far north, the game of thrones stubbornly rolls its many-sided dice. Rated M for ASoIaF things & maybe future lemons.
1. Kobushi 1

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kobushi 1_

* * *

"Good morning Prince Oberyn," Yamato said as she approached four people sitting by a table in the Sunset Stag inn. "I was informed that you people have some business with me?"

"Ah, my lovely lady," Oberyn said, standing up from his seat on the long table. "This is a follow-up visit from our chat in the king's feast, really. These are the eldest of my daughters, collectively referred to as the Sand Snakes. Girls, introduce yourselves."

"Obara Sand," the first girl said brusquely, her sharp eyes trained into Yamato's.

"My name is Nymeria Sand, my lady," the second girl said, her lips curled into a sly smile. "A pleasure."

"I am Tyene Sand, my lady," the third girl said, her voice soft and a sliver higher in tone compared to her sisters.

"As we have discussed in the feast, I am here to offer one of these three girls as handmaidens to members of your house," Oberyn said.

"This is quite a lot more than I expected, to be honest," Yamato said as she sat down. "Although I would have liked a few more days to decide, with the business taking members of my house to different directions…"

"Oh? This is interesting," Oberyn "Would you mind if I know? I might be able to offer… insights."

"Your father is such a flatterer, is it not girls?" Yamato said after an airy laugh.

"That is so, my Lady," Nymeria said, her tone wry.

"Well then, about our situaton," Yamato steered the conversation back on track. "I will be conducting business here in the capital, in preparation of opening up a specialty business. My wise-woman Hyuuga will be overseeing a joint venture with House Clegane instead, while the Kingsguards has contacted me about work, too."

"A joint venture with the Cleganes?" Oberyn asked, curious."Permit me some reservations my lady, but they are but a small knightly house with barely any land to their name."

"All the better for a small project," Yamato answered the question."Less capital needed, less risk, less time spent to bounce back from failure."

"That is very… mercantile of you, my lady," Nymeria commented. "Are you sure you're not a merchant's daughter?"

"An application of tried and true logic, nothing more," Yamato replied to the question.

"Conducting business, my lady of Kirino?" Tywin Lannister's voice cut into the dialogue as his hand landed on Yamato's right shoulder. The mood shifted. Obara tensed.

"That is so, my lord of Lannister," Yamato replied while standing up. "Ready to move out, I presume?"

"Yes. The core party of the Westerland's delegation will be departing with Lady Hyuuga after loading is finished. This is farewell I suppose," Tywin answered Yamato's question, his eyes not leaving the younger woman.

"I see, I see," Yamato replied, clasping the Warden of The West's hand in a seemingly affectionate gesture. "I'm so sorry if I cannot walk you to the harbor…"

"No matter. I'm going to borrow your jin-rikisha and the puller, however," Tywin said, the short contact done before any of the Martells can register. "Prince Oberyn, my ladies. Do forgive my interruption."

"Lord Lannister," Oberyn said in a cordial, if slightly strained, tone.

"Then, if you'd excuse me," Tywin said, slightly inclining his head towards the Dornish.

A few moments pass as Tywin and his entourage moves out of the Sunset Stag inn. Oberyn let loose a deep sigh. Obara's fist was balled.

"Obara," Oberyn then said in a quiet tone. "Your hand… remove it from your waist before it gets us further in trouble."

"Forgive me, father," Obara said, snorting in frustration as she relaxed a little. Almost all of the Lannister entourage has left the inn.

"Such a grisly history behind him," Yamato commented. "Not once he behaved harshly to my face. Never harsher than mine own father."

"It is no great secret that he ordered the sack of King's Landing," Oberyn said, rubbing his scalp in apparent frustration.

"Very peculiar, that. In the chronicles of Nihon it's almost always the castles alone that gets plundered," Yamato said, before getting back to the matter of their former conversation. "But I digress. Now you heard my plight, my prince, surely you understand that I'm hesitant of taking one of your daughters to service as an aide given your history with the Lannisters."

"I see…" Oberyn said, rubbing his chin. "But… this could be… an opportunity on itself…"

"Oh? Let it be known that The Viper of Dorne is not a hesitant person, ufufu…" Yamato said, an amused smile on the tips of her lip.

"Yes… there's a proverb in Dorne," Oberyn said. "A rabid dog you can see takes your mind off the noise in the bush."

"Ah… keeping one's enemy closer than friends, I suppose?" Yamato asked for clarification.

"Aye…" Oberyn confirmed Yamato's assertation. "I was thinking that perhaps one of my lovely Sands here could get… an assignment with your relatives in The Westerlands…"

"I believe it can be arranged," Yamato said, leaning her body forward and making a bridge with her hands in front of her chin. "Are any of them skilled in botany and bushcraft?"

"I… I do have some knowledge in those, but… Sarella might be a better choice," Tyene said, raising her hand.

"Sarella is also not here," Nymeria commented.

"Nymeria is right," Yamato agreed to the observation. "You will have to do, Tyene. If you want it, I will write you a letter for Hyuuga to declare you a personal assistant to her, approved by me and your father."

"I… yes, I will do that," Tyene said after a glance to her father was replied with a subtle nod.

"Will that be satisfactory, Prince Oberyn?" Yamato asked.

"Most satisfactory, my lady," Oberyn answered the question. "Though if I can persuade you to… maybe allow Obara as a guard?"

"One is a sure coincidence, but two invites suspicion Prince Oberyn," Yamato replied to Oberyn's question. "Two snakes in the acre of apple grove that is King's Landing will be normal, but two in the little hole of Clegane's keep?"

"Loathe that I must admit it, she is right Father," Nymeria offered her opinion. "Tyene is safer when she is harder to see."

"True…" Oberyn agreed, a little reluctance in his voice.

"Ah, and I must ask that if you are to… enact certain measures against certain parties, House Kirino will declare that you are acting on your own," Yamato said as she clapped her hands aloud.

"You drive a very hard bargain, my lady," Nymeria opined. "Harder than some merchant magnates we know. They are at least two decades older than you, too."

"I shall take that as a compliment, Nymeria," Yamato said, a ghost of a giggle in the end of her sentence.

"Very well, let's get it over with," Oberyn said, letting out a long exhalation. Kasumi brought a sheet of paper and a set of writing tools, then Yamato wrote what she intended on the thick sheet with a vertical, looping script.

"That is… quite a fascinating writing, my lady," Tyene said as Yamato blew on the finished writing.

"The Old Letters is unknown in the kingdom, save for our house," Yamato replied. "Perfect for concealing intents, no? Hyuuga might just teach you if she deemed you worthy."

"This is a great boon to me and my Sands, my lady," Oberyn said after he scrawled his signature on the paper and stamped it with a signet ring. "Are you sure that I can not… aid you further?"

"I might, I might, " Yamato said as she folded and sealed the letter. "But first Tyene must catch a ship, is it not?"

"Obara, use my horse," Oberyn said as yamato handed the letter to Tyene. "Tyene, pack light."

"There's a beach just off the Iron Gate where Suzutsuki is idling with a boat we usually use to ferry about stuff. Show her the letter and she'll take Tyene to Hyuuga's ship. Lord Lannister much preferred the riverside harbor he is more familiar with, so he will be a little delayed," Yamato said with a sly wink.

"Such great favors," Nymeria said as her two sisters set off.

"Still want to be my aide?" Yamato asked with a teasing tone.

"I'm sure it would be a very… interesting time," Nymeria replied, her tone a little more playful.

"Swordheart could also use aid in practicing her spears," Yamato said as she laid her gaze against the Dornish Prince. "What say you, Prince Martell?"

"Cornered by two women and cheated off a deal," Oberyn said in a dramatic tone. "Oh, what misfortunes!"

* * *

**A/N:** I guess here it is, the sequel of the well-received _An Arpeggio of Ice on Fire_! I decided to split this off from the first fic because I'm trying to mirror the 'multiple threads' storytelling style GRRM used in ASoIaF. I don't have a locked 'viewpoint character' like GRRM does, but the tone and setting of each of my threads will be somewhat different. The chapter size will also be rather small, between 1000 to 2000 words a chapter; with this I hope I can achieve a consistent twice monthly posting schedule. I hope you will like this story as much as its predecessor, and support it too! For ways to help me financially, take a gander at my twitter writernightpen.


	2. Kakashi 1

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kakashi 1_

* * *

Kevan Lannister stood on Casterly Rock's docks, prepared to receive his brother. A raven had came from King's Landing, its letter telling him to await his elder brother on the docks exactly seven days after the sending date. Tywin signed it himself, the jagged edge of his personal signature familiar to Kevan. As such, today he waited.

Sure enough, a messenger from a high lookout informed him after breakfast that a steelship had approached Casterly Rock's harbor, larger than the first one ever sighted. With a small party Kevan waited by Lady Hamakaze's ship, watching as the Lord-Paramount of The Westerlands approached on a smaller boat. Apparently, the larger ship can't enter the docking area as most of it has been taken by another steelship.

"Kevan," Tywin said, his tone noticeably soft and tinged with awe as he stepped onto the pier. "I have returned."

"Brother, welcome home," Kevan said. "Casterly Rock is again yours, my lord."

"You have performed well, Kevan," Tywin said.

"I did what you have mandated to me," Kevan replied, smiling after a quick hug is shared. _The first one with me in years_, Kevan thought.

"I did not mandate taking ironborns captive, however," Tywin observed, perhaps a hint of a smile on his lips.

"With a sound reasoning from the captor himself," Kevan replied. "Today's court session would be reserved for debriefing of the whole affair."

"I see," Tywin said. "The tales of their ship's ability is unexpectedly true, Kevan."

"We'll hear from the woman himself in a while," Kevan said.

"Right," Tywin said, passing Kevan and signaling a few guards to follow him. "I will have some food and rest before the session starts."

"As you command, Brother," Kevan said

"Uncle," Tyrion was next to step to the pier, before his betrothed followed. "Your laces is in another boat. Aunt Dorna will get them later today."

"Oh, Tyrion... it's good to see you too," Kevan said, chuckling. "You are ready to be a married man, I presume?"

"Such is my duty," Tyrion replied, his tone solemn but his lips smiling.

"Lady Hamakaze," Kevan continued with the pleasantries. "I trust the delivery of your ship had been satisfactory?"

"Oh, I never doubted cousin Shioni," Hamakaze replied, chuckling.

"Cousin Stafford would probably put forward a betrothal offer to your house soon," Kevan said, a little laugh in his voice as he accompanied Tyrion and Hamakaze towards the main hall where breakfast would be served. "Will Daven be disembarking later?"

"Father assigned Daven as the Westerlands' envoy for the delegation of Kingsguards going north," Tyrion replied to his uncle's question. "They are to investigate an urgent request dispatched directly from The Night's Watch."

"Tell me more of this over breakfast, Tyrion," Kevan said after a heartbeat's pause.

* * *

...

* * *

"Maester Roland," Hyuuga greeted. The three of them convened in Clegane Keep's solar today, after Sandor and Hyuuga completed a brief survey of the land holdings of the Clegane fiefdom.

"Ser Clegane, Lady Hyuuga," the maester returned the greeting. "How bade your survey?"

"The soil is of average fertility," Hyuuga said after a sip of water. "It won't grow a tree if you stuck a dried twig on it, but an average farmer should have no particular difficulties growing anything."

"I see…" the maester said, rubbing his beard. "Then the last survey's results are still valid?"

"Yes, despite being almost sixty years old," Hyuuga said.

"How about the roads and bridges?" the maester asked.

"The bridge between Oakrock and Cairngrove is just barely hanging on," Hyuuga recited from memory. "The one between Cairngrove and Hondton is a bit better. The one between Hondton and Loghbrook is the best, though isn't by that much. Oh, and the road is in a bad condition. We're lucky there aren't much rain lately... bad roads and flooding will be our main concern come storm season."

"The problem is the farmers and laborers," Sandor grumbled. "That boyfucker Gregor has been taking way too much in men and taxes. Honestly weirded that him raising this many fighting men din't make Tywin fucking Lannister think that he's planning a rebellion."

"I… see. I have informed you two about his… illness, have I?" Roland said. "He needed to be treated with milk of poppy and other… exotic drugs… to alleviate his constant pain."

"I'm sure that somewhere along the way Gregor became an addict," Hyuuga replied to the question.

"But the dose was prescribed by well-established tomes…" the maester defended himself.

"When he can dash your head to the wall easily, you'll soon cave in to his demands," Sandor grumbled.

"Setting aside why this house is poor," Hyuuga said, preventing more arguments. "We need to turn the books around before your date is due. We have what... three harvests? A bit over two years..."

"Strictly speaking milady, we are not in… the red, as you are fond of saying," Roland started an explanation. "The books are… balanced and free of debt, even after the accounting conversion to your so-called double-column system. However, if Lord Lannister tasked House Clegane to repair the state of infrastructure in the lands, we will indeed need a large amount of gold."

"Right…" Sandor grunted. "Any estimates?"

"Road improvement and bridge construction around the land alone can take hundreds, even thousands of dragons my liege," Roland replied after a sigh. "We also need earthenworks to control the Lannbrook before it floods again."

"Thousands that we'd still have if that fucker hadn't spent it on horses, equipment, women, and drugs," Sandor grumbled.

"Alright, alright, enough blaming the dead," Hyuuga tried to pacify the souring mood again. "We have dismissed the boys in training and sent them back to their villages. The farmers wouldn't be so hard-pressed for labor in the next harvest season."

"Though I question the wisdom of spending funds for grains and then giving them to departing men…" Roland cut in with a gauging tone.

"Can't eat gold, despite what Tywin Lannister would want us to believe," Hyuuga replied to the maester's implied question. "Plus in about four moonturns we'll have a harvest of that crop we had germinating on all the porches of the keep."

"Ah… a root crop I had never seen before, that," the maester said. "_Amaimo_, is that right?"

"Your pronunciation is flawless, maester," Hyuuga replied to the question.

"Right, right, ya two go flirt and count beans, I'm taking a walk," Sandor said, half exasperated and half joking.

"Don't worry, we're both sworn to celibacy!" Hyuuga exclaimed as Sandor shut the door.

Sandor snorted a little laugh as he left the threshold of his occupied solar and started walking to the courtyard. It has not even been three weeks and life had been… _interesting_ with these women around. While the house's finance had been precarious, the capital provided to him by the Kirino and the tax break approved by Tywin Lannister means he would not have to grapple with the issue of rounding up taxes at least for the upcoming harvest. The restoration of infrastructure charged to him would still be a big problem, however, as he would lose the house's status as a knightly house if he could not complete it to Tywin Lannister's standard within two years.

Finding no one doing anything needing particular guidance or supervision in the courtyard, Sandor got back inside after a few rounds with his free house-guards. He made his rounds in the hallways of his keep, as his thoughts stray to his betrothed. The youngest sister of Yahagi Kirino, Hatsushimo Kirino was nowhere near the image of her sister. Sandor was sure she was just a pretty little bird until she parried his knife and made some _creative_ use of his joints. However, where the elder three received a generous allotment of muscle strength from The Warrior, Hatsushimo Kirino definitely had more of The Crone's wisdom and The Smith's ingenuity. She would be put into Lord Tywin's tutelage for the time being, to make up for Sandor's own utter disinterest on ruling and statecraft.

"Ah… Ser Clegane," a blue-eyed blond girl greeted as she finished what she was doing. Sandor recognized her as a last-minute addition of the journey from King's Landing, ostensibly an aide picked on a whim for Hyuuga by Lady Yamato. "Good morrow."

"Tyene, wasn't it," Sandor replied. "What're you doin'?"

"Lady Hyuuga tasked me to measure the growth of these saplings," the girl said. "How many had emerged, from which batch, and their lengths."

"Hard work for a girl," Sandor said half-heartedly. "If you started down here you'd have a long way to go. There even a few up there in the rookery."

"Well excuse me my good Ser," Tyene said, a particular roll in her eyes. "My father gave me good education. The least I can do is brave the bloody kennel for him."

"I… see," Sandor sighed. The main source of his house's bloody reputation was gone, but the standings would not improve soon. "Well… good work. I guess."

"Thank you," Tyene replied. "Good morrow to you, Ser Clegane."

* * *

…

* * *

"Ah, you are awake," a voice shook Asha out of her slumber. She could only groan as she took a look around, finding a rather severe face she could not properly identify in front of the small cubicle she was imprisoned in. "Finally."

"Fuck you," Asha let out a hoarse whisper.

"Trying to cross House Lannister, hmm?" The man said, a chilling smile on his lips. "I should have your head on a pike right now, so plain and stark was your crime."

"So what," Asha ground out.

"Perhaps running into her ambush while my brother was in charge was a kindness," the man said. Realization dawned in Asha's eyes. This man is not _a_ Lannister, this is _the_ Lannister. Tywin himself. "The… rabble you used are all long gone. As with the thief over there."

"What fucking thief…" Asha half-confusedly grunted.

"Oh, that one named… Qarl? Jon? Mosley? Maybe all of them," Tywin said, rubbing his chin. "I don't make it a habit of socializing with thieves."

"Ah…" Asha sighed.

"Well then, in light of your… tresspass and attempted absconding of a member of the house Lannister," Tywin explained. "You are hereby sentenced of incarceration in Casterly Rock for the forseeable future. A letter will be delivered to your father Balon Greyjoy with an ultimatum. If he, or any Ironborn, should set foot on the Westerlands, a portion of your body shall be sent to Pyke."

"For how long?" Asha mumbled.

"For as long as it takes," Tywin replied to the insinuation. "There are many parts of you yet."

"A hostage, huh," Asha croaked out.

"Because one in The North is apparently not enough to make your father fall in line for long," Tywin ended his sentence before snapping his finger. "But first, we must… impress upon your father the gravity of the situation."

A few burly men filed into the prison hallway, there were some pushing and shoving, Tywin pulled out a short sword, then Asha knew little more aside of pain.

* * *

**A/N:** The first chapter of 2020 is here!

Edit (22/1/2020): A small addition of the scene where Tywin touched down on Casterly Rock, as suggested by a reviewer. Enjoy!


	3. Karasu 1

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu 1_

* * *

Allard Seaworth took another look upon the magical ship that bore him and the Kingsguard retinue to Eastwatch-by-The-Sea, the easternmost port servicing The Wall proper. The _Kirishima_, so it was called, was a steely beast that dwarfed all the other ships Allard has ever been on. It was an unnervingly calm ride too, for four days went by in the journey with almost no interference from the waves whatsoever. Lord Stannis even commented that he had ridden on carriages and palanquins less smooth than the ship.

"Such a powerful ship," Davos Seaworth said, patting his second child's shoulder. "Who would have thought we… rats from Fleabottom… had achieved what The Seasnake had not. We rode on a magical ship made of steel."

"Father…" Allard said, before sighing. "I thought you were with Lord Baratheon?"

"He is being received by the castle leader alongside Lady Kirino and Ser Oakheart," Davos answered the question. "The solar gets too packed with so many people and squires so I begged leave."

"She's so beautiful, Father," Allard went on.

"The ship, or the lady?" Davos said, a chuckle in the end of his word.

"Dare I say both?" Allard replied, a smile on his lips. "With a ship like this sailing to Qarth and Yi Ti will be like… a jaunt from King's Landing to Cape Wrath."

"Aye… as the lady said, the whole world becomes half an oyster," Davos said.

"…Do you reckon she wants a marriage?" Allard asked after a pregnant pause.

"Oh, my foolish son… we've been with her for only five days," Davos chuckled. "Women like these, they have transcended the need of marriage, son. Do not break your heart's keel against this island."

"But Father…" Allard half-pouted, before he spotted their liege lord emerging from the castle alongside the other two principal guests and assorted assistants.

"Milord," Davos said, bowing to the Master of Ships. "How was the meeting?"

"About as well as expected," Stannis replied. "We will ascend to the top of the wall after lunch. Davos, you will accompany me."

"Aye milord," Davos said.

"Are Maya and Suzutsuki still out in the bay?" Kirishima asked Allard.

"Yes milady," Allard replied to the question. "Think they haven't returned since they set out, or they might've gone back straight to the ship."

"I guess so," Kirishima said, sighing. "Maybe they found a river and decided to scout inland."

"Isn't that… their boat?" Arys Oakheart said, pointing to the distance. A small vessel similar to the landing boat they used approached, someone struggling against a yellow glass-cage.

"Mother of mercy!" Allard exclaimed as the vessel docked before he brandished his shortsword. "Wot in the damnation is that!"

The person struggling against the honeycombed barrier was wearing tattered furs clearly inadequate for cold climates. Large parts of his arms was gone, as if a few toothy things had taken a bite of it. The left side of his face had rotted away, and the other side was not much intact either. The eyes shone with malevolence, its color a vibrant sapphire blue.

"Apparently we really do have a bunch of _shibito_ there!" Maya replied, a big grin on her lips. Behind her operating the small boat, Suzutsuki just shrugged with a tired expression. The third person in the boat, Daven Lannister, looks on in a thousand-yard stare. "Bit hard isolating this one, he's reasonably intact but still looks pretty dead!"

"Lady Kirino… we need an explanation here," Stannis growled, his weapon also out.

"_Shibito_… a Nihon catchall term for the risen dead," Kirishima explained, her tone a little hard. "It had been thought that it was simply mainland myths and stories, made to frighten children and entertain people older than that."

"Apparently your cousin took fancy and caught one… for sport," Davos said in a flat tone.

"And what… exactly are we going to do with one of the risen dead?" Allard managed to say in an unnerved tone.

"Loathe that I have to say it, but it makes for a good proof for the situation here," Arys said before a few Watchmen rushed to the scene.

"My men saw a commotion from the docks and thought to notify me," the lead Watchman said gruffly. "Apparently that… wasn't all that it is."

"A madwoman saw it fit to get herself a… souvenir, it seemed," Stannis said as Maya made gestures that moved the honey-colored cage to the docks. The assembled people parted to make way for the macabre exhibit to pass. "Do you have some sort of… shackling for this… monster, Commander Pyke?"

"Manacles, chains, ropes maybe?" Pyke replied with uncertainty in his words.

"Use everything," Stannis growled.

* * *

…

* * *

Only after the party from King's Landing arrived on top of The Wall, the magnitude of the situation becomes clear to Stannis Baratheon. He is intimately familiar with a besieging army, even a veteran of an actual siege. He has adequately read about siege warfare if ever he would be in a siege again.

He was still unprepared to see a besieging army of this magnitude and… stillness. The Reachlords and their soldiers was not still when they besieged Storm's End. They patrolled, they cajoled, they talked. They even held feasts and tourneys. They did not stand still.

"Easily twenty, thirty thousand…" Kirishima said.

"All my life I wondered how a thirty thousand strong army looked like," Arys sighed. "This is all of it and so much more."

"By gods Old and New…" Daven said, his voice barely a whisper. If the experience in the boat had shaken him, this would have broken him if he was a lesser man.

"How many Watchmen are in this castle again, Commander Cotter?" Davos asked.

"Just shy of four hundred in the last count," Cotter Pyke replied.

"Defensive efforts?" Stannis asked.

"We barricaded the under-passages beneath the castle the day they arrived, rig it for collapsing, posted sentries… every defensive effort imaginable," Cotter replied to the question. "That said, there is no way we'd survive if they decide to assault."

"To effectively defend against a besieging army, a defending army of at least a third their number is advised… so said tomes of warfare," Stannis said. "We would need at least seven to ten thousand men here, in this one castle. By the gods…"

"But now that we have proof and testimonies from trusted sources, the kingdom can react as one against… them," Arys said after a heavy sigh "Lord Stark must have known the situation here and is mustering an army to respond."

"Aye, Lord Stark was notified the instant Castle Black was besieged," Cotter said.

"Have they besieged the whole length of The Wall, Commander?" Kirishima asked after a short pause, her tone a cautiously curious lilt.

"No. Their line petered out about two… maybe three miles west of here," Cotter answered the question, his tone slightly annoyed. "One can usually see it from here, but today's fog has been a bit thick."

"Even with a million men I'm sure no one can fully besiege The Wall my lady," Arys said.

"That's true, but… that means they know which castles are manned…" Kirishima said softly.

"By the gods… then there's reason in this madness?" Davos grunted.

"I fear so…" Kirishima grunted. "Wait, something is approaching."

"What?" Cotter grumbled. "What makes you think…"

"What in damnation?" Arys shouted, pointing to the direction of a smooth spherical object that wasn't there a few moments ago.

"Is that… a giant skull?" Stannis said, squinting to get a better view. "Two of them."

"It must be… at least thirty feet tall? It's about the height of seven people…" Kirishima said, her tone unsure.

"And it's being attacked by the dead for some reason," Davos said as he observed the ruckus before them. "Aren't they supposed to be friends by virtue of being… I don't know, dead?"

"So many questions, so little answers…" Stannis said as a second skull joined. Together they seem to roll and jump around, squashing undead under them.

"It's… assimilating the risen dead…?" Kirishima asked, more to herself than to anyone else. As if on cue, the two giant skulls pulled itself off the ground on a gray, pulsating body.

"What in damnation…" Arys hissed.

"It must have been fifty… no, seventy feet tall…" Cotter half-whispered. The eyesockets of the two-headed giant now glowed a baleful green. Its mouth are open, and the green inside its two mouths a lighter, paler green.

"Hit the deck!" Kirishima shouted, just in time for the giant to unleash a green beam towards the spectators atop the wall. The beam vaporized a small sliver of battlement just ahead of the Master of Ships'party, and were mere yards from obliterating the gathered people. Luckily, before the green death hit them, a transparent honeycomb barrier stopped it and deflected it away. Kirishima screamed in defiance all the while, her hand outstretched as if upholding the barrier.

"Lady Kirino, you-!" Stannis shouted, held down by Davos. The weapon only hit them for less than half a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

"Stay down!" Kirishima snapped. "Yonmarumaru, juryoku no ijou! San-shiki yudou-dan!"

"By gods Old and New…" Arys said, on his kneees trying to get up as he glanced to the vaporized crenellation, just in front of Kirishima's barrier. "I think it's lining up for another shot…!"

The shot never came. Instead, a hail of projectiles hit the grey two-headed giant, knocking it off-balance. Explosions then rocked the dire creature, causing it to stagger for a few seconds. It lost some of its cohesion and sat slumped in apparent defeat.

"Lord Baratheon, Ser Oakheart, Commander Pyke, you must go down now! Ask Suzu to get you to the ship as soon as possible!" Kirishima said. "I will join you later in case the giant try to punch its way through again. Go!"

"…Davos, witness this battle and descend later with Lady Kirino. Commander Pyke, Ser Oakheart, Ser Lannister, let us descend immediately!" Stannis ground out, his tone of voice obviously unhappy. Discreet nods and agreeing grunts were exchanged before the bulk of the party descended, leaving Davos and Kirishima.

"For good or ill, it's only us here now for a while, Lord Seaworth…" Kirishima said, exhaling harshly.

"I'm no lord Milady, just a knight," Davos replied, sighing. "Are you well? You seem exhausted."

"Not… really," Kirishima grunted. If it was possible, she looked like she was exhaling more steam from her nostrils and mouth. "Sorry, I… it's the price of magic, you see… taking a hit like that… without proper prep…? That… will cause my body to… heat up. Guh… can I trouble you to… put snow on my head? Anything cool should… help me along… cooling…"

"Say no more," Davos replied before he got to work. He put as much snow and ice he could bear and piled them on Kirishima's head. An accidental brush with her left ear sent him recoiling. "By the gods! You're burning!"

"That's… kind of the point of heat, yes," Kirishima grunted.

"My children all has had their high fevers, m'lady," Davos replied as he piled another lump of snow and ice on Kirishima's head. "I know which is fever and which is actual burning flame."

"Ahaha… well I guess…" Kirishima said. "Oh that hits… the spot so bad…"

"Should I put it into your…" Davos said as he brought a handful of snow to her head. "Milady it's rearing up again!"

"Nigenai… nigenai… nigenai…" Kirishima mumbled, her eyes tracking the lumbering behemoth as it took another gander at the wall.

Tense minutes pass before the two-headed undead titan turned and walked away. Of the great mass of the dead that besieged the castle until a few minutes ago, there were not much left. The silence is deafening.

"By gods Old and New …" Davos grumbled as both of them crumpled down, him against the southern crenellated wall and her uncomfortably close to the newly shaved-off part of the wall. "That is bad for our health…"

"I'd say…" Kirishima said, before a weak laugh. "Ugh… I can use… a little nap…"

"You've more than earned it, milady," Davos replied after a few heartbeats of pause. He then got up and stretched a little. "Anything more I can help with?"

"More… snow," Kirishima replied, shuffling towards an undamaged part of the wall before lying down.

"You'll have your snow," Davos said as he started to gather more.

* * *

**A/N:** Action at last, huh~? I'd say that this will be a regularity, but then I'd be lying. Oh, and it's pretty much a rehash of Black Rock Shooter vs Dead Master's giant skulls in the 5th episode of the noitaminA BRS series, only now the skulls has a ranged weapon and about twice bigger. Also, I want to reply to guest review questions, but felt a bit weird using the body of a chapter to do so. I feel it would bloat the word count too much.


	4. Kobushi 2

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kobushi 2_

* * *

Loras Tyrell yawned. All his luggage are packed and ready to go. He had been standing there by the main gate of the Whitesword Tower, hating to take the first step. He reminisced about his father, who had talked about trying to endear the house to The Baratheons… _I guess we saw The Mountain broken and he changed his tune_, Loras thought.

His brother Garlan had helped trimming down his luggage to the barest essentials. _No more silken shirts save for one, no armor because you'll get a refitted one from the armory anyway, just one sword because you'll probably use practice ones_… he could hear the Garlan in his mind prattle on and on and on. Who knew, that an ordained knight can be such a mother hen.

Loras' wait suddenly was broken by the sound of the door's locking mechanism opening. A man, probably a squire like himself, opened the door.

"… are you Loras Tyrell?" the man asked. _The yellow flowers probably gave it away_, Loras thought.

"That I am," Loras replied after a short sigh. "I am here to report for squiring, to… Ser Yahagi Kirino."

The pause is still there. Loras cannot yet reconcile his prejudices about knighthood and women, even when he witnessed said woman breaking through Gregor Clegane's armor. It was confirmed that Gregor died later that day. _Maybe her spear is poisoned… like the Viper of Dorne whom father must contend against to get this squiring_, Loras thought.

"Ah, then you are expected. Ser Kirino will meet you after hi-… I mean, her morning patrols are concluded," the man said, beckoning Loras into the building. "I am Garse, squire to Ser Mandon Moore. Let's get you situated."

"Well met, Garse," Loras said as he is being led deeper and higher into the tower, perhaps to his eventual quarters. "Are you a Reacher? Garse is a common Reacher name."

"Eh, maybe," Garse replied to the small talk. "Was born in Duskendale. Dunno where Da' got my name, probably one of his drinking buddies."

"Is that so… quite interesting, that," Loras said, more to himself than to Garse.

"You'll get a room with Graeme Crakehall, Ser Kirino's page," Garse said. "Breakfast is served at sunrise but it is expected that you rise before that. Lunch is on midday, supper around sundown. You with me so far?"

"Yes my good man," Loras replied half-heartedly.

"I see. Experienced, aren't you?" Garse asked, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"I was my uncle's page until a few days ago… Ser Humfrey Hightower, he is one of the commanders of the Oldtown City Guard," Loras said. The climb to the stairs finally gave way to a level floor. _Must have been a floor of kitchens and storage there_, Loras thought. "Just shy of three years."

"Oh… keeping it in the family, huh," Garse noted before he stopped and knocked on a door. "Crakehall, you in there?"

"Yes!" the lad said as he opened the door, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. "Might I help you gentlemen?"

"This is Loras Tyrell, Ser Kirino's new squire. Help him settle down will you?" Garse said.

"Sure will!" Graeme replied, all smiles tinted with a little exhaustion. As soon as Garse closed the door, a tint of apprehension crept into his voice as he greeted Loras. "Lord… Tyrell, I welcome you to this humble abode."

"…Thank you," Loras said as he put his single bag in the corner of the room. The room was fairly spacious, with simple but well-made furnitures. A four-poster bed that is a mite too low sat to the side of the small room, a shelf of drawers beside it. "And that lord thing is not necessary… Graeme. Please, just Loras."

"Alright Loras," the westerman boy said, quite relieved. "Do you want the upper or lower bed?"

"… huh. I never quite seen a bed like that," Loras said, finally putting two and two together. _That's why the four-poster was so low…_ he thought.

"Ser Sword-… I mean Ser Kirino had it made," Graeme said. "She said it's to save on sleeping quarters. The open space can be used for storage or more beds."

"I suppose," Loras acquiesced. "I think I will take the upper bunk then. It looks interesting."

"Please be careful in the night, tried sleeping up there and almost fell," Graeme said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, and the drawers over there is for our clothes. Mine is in the bottom drawer, but the middle and top drawers are empty."

"Is that so," Loras said, smiling. "Thank you, Page Crakehall."

"You're welcome, Squire Tyrell," Graeme replied.

* * *

…

* * *

"You may enter," A feminine voice said from behind the door a few moments after Loras knocked. He obliged, and the sight of a room even more sparsely furnished than his shared room. A cupboard can be seen at the far end of the room, and an armor stand across it. The far middle of the room is dominated by a sword stand atop a low table and a rather empty wall tapestry.

"Loras Tyrell, reporting for duty Ser Kirino," Loras said and bowed.

"At ease, Squire Tyrell," Yahagi said as she gestured for him to have a seat on a cushion across what looks to be hers. She then brought a tray and two glasses to the space between them. "Have a drink before we converse."

"Thank you, Ser," Loras said as he took his seat.

"Drink slowly, it's a little bitter and still quite hot," Yahagi said after she poured the steaming brew.

"I will… Ser," Loras replied. The taste of the brew was watery with a hint of bitter, but it seemed to calm his nerves.

"As you know, I am a foreigner from afar. Have you seen our ships at the bay?" she asked.

"Yes, Ser," Loras replied. "Garlan and I climbed up the city wall the day before the tourney started to see them. It's… quite a sight."

"I see. Mine would be delivered in a few days, we'll have a look up close," Yahagi said, her own glass in her hands. "I understand that you spent some years as a page in Oldtown?"

"I have. I was a page to my nuncle Ser Humfrey Hightower," Loras answered the question.

"Then have you seen a ship like ours in the three years you were there?" Yahagi asked, again. "I understand that Oldtown is one of the largest port in Westeros."

"No, ser," Loras said, answering the question. "I have some experience with small sailboats and river-barges, but… I can't make heads or tails of the ships of your house. They seem to be more like towers on water than actual sailing ships."

"To tell you the truth, most of us cannot either," Yahagi said, as the twinkle in her eyes suggested that it was a great secret. "Lady Hyuuga, the most learned of us all, has all the secrets of our ships. Secrets dark and terrible. Like how that one gear in the second engine jams up when I turn the rudder too vigorously."

Loras must have snorted through his nose, because the knight opposed to him smiled in concert. There was giggles and laughter for a precious few moments, before they mastered themselves.

"So, did I impress you so far?" Yahagi said, the ends of her lips still forming the beginnings of a smile.

"You are certainly unlike knights I see daily in Oldtown, Ser," Loras said, sipping the last of the tea he was served. There was a belated realization in him that the floor was not as hard as it seemed. "Your quarters are… very simple indeed. As expected from one of the Kingsguards…?"

"I suppose, yes," Yahagi replied to the hanging, unsure question. "But this is actually quite luxurious. For instance, my cousin made the flooring from weaved reeds."

"She… did?" Loras said, patting the reed flooring.

"She did," Yahagi replied to the question. "A prototype of a sort. One of many crafts of Old Nihon Lady Yamato will introduce to Westeros at large."

"I… can't think of any who will have it in their house…" Loras said in an unsure tone.

"Diversification is good," Yahagi started an explanation. "Well, about your duties… I don't quite know what a squire _and_ a page does, to be honest. Graeme had done well assisting me in my work so far, but an additional person… I don't quite get it. I suppose this will give us leeway in more training, but we'll see. We shall all learn, the three of us."

"I understand, Ser Kirino," Loras said as he nodded.

"Good," Yahagi, said, before pausing to rub her chin. "What sort of knight do you want to be, Loras?"

"Why… does it matter, Ser Kirino?" Loras countered the question.

"It matters to what sort of education you will seek," Yahagi explained. "For instance, If you want to be a weapon-master, you must learn from a variety of weapon-masters like my sister. If you wished to be a general or leader of men, your hours will be best spent with experienced war-leaders and maesters with a link of iron. If you would want to be a bodyguard, that one I can teach you."

"Your sister is a weapon-master, Ser Kirino?" Loras blurted out.

"She is. Sword, spear, glaive, bow, even thrown weapons," Yahagi replied, her smile turned fond. "The best amongst us four in terms of force of arms. An embodiment of _Gaou-kishi Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto_… that's the god of storm and war in Nihon culture, and one of the ten foremost gods amongst the Eight Million."

"Eight Million… gods?" Loras said. "That's…"

"A lot, I know," Yahagi said with a sigh.

"I think I… will have to think of this, Ser," Loras said after a short pause.

"Indeed you have to. You may take all the time you need to deliberate," Yahagi said, her tone sage. "For now, let us chat in a language we know, shall we? A few spars will be good for our spirits. Collect Crakehall from your room as you go."

"At once, Ser," Loras said, a smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N**: A bit later for my liking and a little disjointed, but I hope it'll be a fair chapter.


	5. Karasu 2

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu II_

* * *

"White Harbor, gentlemen," Kirishima declared as said city's seawall looms in the distance. The small flotilla of four steelships marched into the bay, mindful of a plethora of smaller fishing and trading boats that ply the waters for a living.

"Very well," Stannis said. "We will all come ashore for four nights, before the assigned parties continue to their respective destinations. Is that understood?"

A resounding, if tired shout, were raised by the thirty-odd men who made up the delegation sent to The Wall. There were some buzz of activity, before almost all of them boarded the landing crafts to come ashore.

A small retinue of nobles and knights met the sailors at port, led by a portly man of about forty years of age. A plank was extended to the side of the pier, and Stannis took the first step ashore as the nominal head of the party.

"Greetings, Lord Baratheon. We have had a raven herald your arrival," the homely man said. "I am Ser Wylis Manderly, the heir of House Manderly of White Harbor. My father has been summoned to Winterfell, and thus cannot receive your arrival."

"Well met, Ser Manderly. I am Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships and head of the King's Delegation," Stannis said, returning Wylis' greeting. "These here are Ser Arys Oakheart of The Kingsguard, Ser Davos Seaworth of the Office of Ships, and Lady Kirishima Kirino who provided passage aboard her house's steelships. Roderick Snow of The Night's Watch here is dispatched to gather recruits."

"Well met, my lord. Let us of House Manderly offer the hospitality of White Harbor for the time your stay," Wylis replied, pointing the way to a carriage. "Shall we continue in the halls of New Castle?"

The ride was short, but comfortable. His companions in the carriage Davos, Arys, and Kirishima made small talk. Stannis reminisced of the one time he was here, on a visit to inspect the city, its fleet, and its harbor. The streets are still tidy, The people are still rather sparse outdoors, and the air still had that nipping cold even if the rest of the landmass is bathed by summer heat.

Before long, the Master of Ships and his retinue found themselves seated in the main hall of New Castle, under tapestries depicting House Manderly's origins and stuggles. The hall is nowhere near the size of the Red Keep's main reception hall, but it retains a warmth that the air outside cannot provide.

"Lord Baratheon, how long will you be staying in White Harbor?" Wylis asked after the guests partake on the salt and bread of hospitality.

"Unfortunately not long at all," Stannis answered the question. "I must go on with all haste to King's Landing to brief our king about the situation at The Wall. Perhaps two nights, or three."

"I see. My father was summoned to Winterfell just five days ago… perhaps on the same premise," Wylis said, rubbing his chin. "If Lord Stark saw it prudent to notify the king of the matter, then this matter is dire indeed."

"It… was beyond words, Ser Manderly," Arys added his words to the conversation. "The enemy possessed vile weapons of dire power. We only escaped doom by the prowess of Lady Kirino."

"The legions of the risen dead," Davos said, his gaze nowhere in the room for a fleeting moment. "And a titan capable of shooting a column of wildfire. We are infinitely blessed to have Lady Kirino and her magic."

"Is that so…" Wylis uttered, disbelief thick in his voice. "That… sounds like…"

"All of it are true, good ser… had I not witnessed it with Ser Seaworth and Ser Oakheart, I would have not believed either," Stannis said. He was on his second goblet of mead. "Loathe that I must say it, but… perhaps the Age of Heroes has come again."

"And I see its first hero has graced us with her presence!" Wylis said, his tone trying to be uplifting in the rather somber mood. "What manner of magic do you possess, my lady?"

"I… thought the faith of The Seven heavily frown upon mentions and usage of magic?" Kirishima replied question with inquiry. "Discussing it in the open like this might not be wise…"

"The North is not without its own magic, and our house had been around for a long time," Wylis replied to the question. "We actually had disputes with mainstream Faith of The Seven because we tolerate our neighbors practicing the Old Faith… and let a few of ours into the other side of the fence. We do maintain a godswood nearby."

"Such is so, but between using magic or dying it's no real choice," Davos grunted. "And with such heavy price upon your person, I don't know if it's even a blessing."

"Well, the reason I was injured in defending The Wall was because the event was an emergency I am not prepared for," Kirishima said, her lips in a small smile. "But with enough preparation work, our house's brand of magic is quite safe for its user. Had the two-headed giant took a shot at us while we were on the ship, my shield would have much less problems."

"So your magic is a shield?" Wylis pursued the line of questioning.

"In its simplest form, yes. All of the current members of the Kirino bloodline possess this ability, though to various strength," Kirishima stated, creating a cube of shimmering honey-colored hexagonal panels before pouring a whole jug of wine into it. The wine sloshed about in the cube, attracting the gazes of people in the main table as it made a slow loop around the table. "Other members refine their magic in various ways, like for instance our wise-woman Hyuuga Kirino has what we would name _renkinjutsu_… the ability to alter the properties of a substance by combining it with other substances."

"Living magic… and in such an unsubtle display," Wylis marveled as the flying wine receptacle refilled Stannis' goblet. "The only well-known magic in The North is the subtle Skin-changing."

"Skin-changing?" Kirishima asked, curious. "Like… controlling another living being?"

"Yes, usually animals of various sizes. The practitioners are called wargs," Wylis started explaining. "Even in their heyday there were never a lot of them. The last known warg in The North died when my father Wyman was but a wee lad… Since then he has not encountered any magic practitioners that he deemed genuine."

"I think I read about it in our archives… I think it was called _kotodama _in Old Nihon our homeland," Kirishima said, her tone interested and her body leaning towards the speaker. "It was used by olden sorcerers to bend others to their will. Few ever mastered it and the craft died somewhere in the Age of the Warring States… we thought Cousin Maya had a talent for it but alas it was not to be."

"Is that so?" Wylis said

"None were ever bent to her will by magic. Instead she uses her charisma and puppy stares," Kirishima said, a light chuckle in the end of the sentence. "But enough of this talk, I think. Maya! Give us a song or two!"

"Aye aye!" Maya replied from the floor, before commandeering the end of a long table. There was a testing strum or two, then a cheer, then a quiet as Maya started her song.

"_When a humble bard, took a ride along with masters of the ships, 'long came this song…"_

* * *

…

* * *

"Castle Cerwyn, sers and ladies," Wendel Manderly said as he pointed to a castle some distance "From hereon the White Knife is considered impossible to navigate for larger riverboats. Only small canoes ply the routes upriver from here, and even then only for a day or two further."

"I see," Shiomaru said as Suzutsuki steered the self-propelled boat towards the pier just downriver of a large river ferry.

"Hail, guardsman," Wendel said to a guard wearing Cerwyn colors. "I am Ser Wendel Manderly of White Harbor. We seek to rent a wagon to go to Winterfell."

"Hail, Ser Manderly," the guard replied while he gave a sign to one of his subordinates. "I'll have one fetched. Who are these fellows, though?"

"I am Ser Daven Lannister of Casterly Rock, guardsman. I and these five redcloaks are escorting these four ladies of House Kirino in a journey south, back to the Westerlands," Daven introduced himself.

"Well met, Ser Lannister," the guard said. "Pretty far from home, huh."

"Torrhen here has a father who is a full-blooded northman, actually!" Daven said, putting a friendly hand on Torrhen's left shoulder.

"Oh, a son of a northman? From where did your father hail?" the guard asked.

"A village near Barrowton… named Oldgrove, I think," Torrhen replied. "He's the village blacksmith's second son. Drifted southwards from village to village before he chose to settle in a village near Lannisport after falling in love with my westerlander mother."

"Quite a story, lad," the guard chuckled. "Who are these women, though? I have never heard of a House Kirino before, Ser Lannister."

"They are mariners from Essos," Daven explained. "They returned Ser Gerion Lannister and Brightroar from Valyria, and for that the cousin of these ladies is soon to be married with Lord Tyrion."

"I see…" the guardsman said. As if on cue, a decent-sized wagon rolled by. "Right then, the toll to use the docks is two silver stags, with another stag per day if you want to dock for longer time."

"Right," Daven said, before reaching into his money pouch and then handing the guardsman an amount of coins certainly more than two stags. "For being a good company, goodman. We need to leave this boat here for a few weeks, we'll send someone to retrieve it when the time comes."

"Thank you very much, good ser," the guard said after a flash of surprise. "Ah… if I may ask, what business do you have in Winterfell? Most people going southwards simply use the docks on the other side of the river and head south through the Kingsroad after resupplying."

"Ah…" Daven said, a sad tinge in his sigh. There were some uneasy silence and the guardsman almost said something to cancel his inquiry, but Daven spoke first. "We must warn Lord Stark of what awaits him beyond The Wall."

* * *

**A/N**: Well it's high time for a chapter isn't it? XD Also, Because I have cached a lot more material for the North arc, I'll (hopefully) be posting most of that first. I'd think I'll temporarily merge all the arcs in Tyrion's wedding before splitting it again. We'll see about that when it comes our way. For now, enjoy!


	6. Kakashi 2

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kakashi 2_

* * *

"Lady Hamakaze Kirino!" the door-guard announced as the lady walked in, a tray of food on her hand and a messenger's bag slung on her shoulder. Two men looked up from their respective seats, apparently not much perturbed by the apparent lack of decorum.

"What of the courts today, Lady Kirino?" Tywin Lannister asked as he stretched. His son took it as an unspoken sign for a rest, and hopped down from his elevated chair.

"A fair showing, my Lord of Lannister," Hamakaze said, producing a scroll from the bag and putting it on the highlord's desk. "The brief of today is there, not much of note I'm afraid. The last of Euron's loot has been returned to its rightful owner, this time to House Serry of the Southshield."

"Another new dish?" Tyrion said, having taken a seat on the reception chair.

"Deep fried onion of my cousin's recipe," Hamakaze replied. "I think this would be great for the reception feast."

"A flower," Tywin observed. "Quite an ornate food."

"A whole onion cut in a certain way, dusted in flour and spices, and fried in high heat," Hamakaze started to explain. "And to go with it we have prepared three sauces. This one made from crushed berries with a pinch of powdered peppercorn, this one from cheese and soured cream, and this one from melted butter and crushed Dornish peppers."

"Mmh, delicious my love," Tyrion said after he swallowed a piece. "Though maybe… a bit more salt?"

"I rather like the subtle sweetness actually," Tywin said after swallowing his last piece. "Thus this red berry sauce is much too sweet for the dish, and the pepper-sauce too spicy. This cheese sauce however… what is the leaves garnishing it?"

"We call it _chiran-tou_," Hamakaze answered. "The crew was astonished that the leaves and stems of the coriander herb is edible, much less having a unique taste."

"Is that so… that is quite the discovery," Tyrion commented.

"If I do not know any better I'd think you are trying to get us all to be as plump as Genna," Tywin chided, though no real heat was present in his voice. "You surely had gone to lengths unheard of to cook for my son here."

"Well, the distance between a man's heart and his stomach is much shorter than to his manhood my Lord," Hamakaze replied, a ghost of a giggle in her voice. "This is also good practice for our serving crew before the wedding. I suppose there is time yet for them to gather expertise still before my cousin completes her tour of The North and Riverlands. After that, the trial by hardship that is the wedding… if they manage that, nothing will break them in the capital."

"I see… such a trial would indeed prepare the most hardened of cooks though I fail to see such a need," Tywin said after a sip of watered wine. "That is quite the news however, the planned overland route."

"In light of their… discoveries at The Wall, our Lady Admiral gave leave for a small delegation to gather intelligence and information. Thus, the ladies Maya, Kasumi, Suzutsuki, and Shiomaru journeyed inland to Winterfell escorted by Ser Daven and five good men," Hamakaze explained. "Especially that Lord Stark has gathered his banners there."

"Indeed? Bold of Lord Stark to gather banners without leave from the king like that," Tyrion said after swallowing a cheese-dipped onion.

"I'm sure our king would let his more-than-brother Lord Stark pluck the crown off his brow if _we_ let him," Tywin grumbled. "Still, Lord Stark is a highly honorable man. What cause that he called his banners for, must not be a matter he alone able to resolve."

"Perhaps a division in the north?" Tyrion suggested. "The tense lines between Stark and Bolton is known even outside The North proper."

"Still, there hasn't any considerable Bolton-centered uprising since Aegon's Conquest," Tywin said as he rubbed his chin. "Tyrion, write to Daven in Winterfell and advise him to keep an ear for things."

"Immediately, sire," Tyrion acquiesced. "He is to be informed of his father's wishes, anyhow."

"No doubt in alignment with his own desires," Hamakaze replied.

* * *

…

* * *

"D'ya reckon this is enough?" Sandor asked Hyuuga as the four of them descended the stairs to the courtyard.

"Quite so," Hyuuga said, a basket of saplings in her hands. "This will be a first round of cultivation so we can further propagate the plants."

"Again? That sounds excessive y'know," Sandor commented as he put his basket on a wagon.

"We already set aside two acres and this much sapling is nowhere enough," Hyuuga responded with a chiding lilt as they met up with Tyene. "Tyene, is this all?"

"Y-yes Lady Kirino, I'm afraid this is as much adequately-sized saplings as we have," Tyene replied, a basket full of saplings in her hand.

"Nothing to be afraid of, my disciple!" Hyuuga replied as she commanded the wagon to go forth. "Onwards, my good man!"

"Aye m'lady," the wagon driver said as he bade the horse to trot. Behind the wagon, a gaggle of laborers followed the wagon to the appointed land. It was some ways outside of the town adjacent to Clegane's Keep, on a formerly fallowed land bordering a small stream that has been hastily plowed and stocked with a compost pile.

"If you will, Ser Clegane?" Hyuuga said as the wagon stopped. The workforce milled about, unsure of what to do.

"Aye," Sandor said before letting out a bellow. "Now you peasants listen up!"

The noise of chatter quickly died. The laborers quickly turned to pay attention to the hulking, scarred knight.

"You will follow Lady Kirino's direction here to the damned letter!" Sandor bellowed, grabbing "Anyone caught slacking, I will whip you myself! Understand?"

A hesitant confirmation sounded amongst the twenty-odd men and women.

"Aaaand your wages will be paid each end of the week!" Hyuuga took over, and the cheer now is a little more upbeat. "Now listen carefully!"

That day, The Seven's bountiful earth knew the Eight Million Gods' crop that is _amaimo_.

* * *

**A/N:** This is waaaay late and I have no real justification. Enjoy!


	7. Karasu 3

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu 3_

* * *

A cold breeze caressed Shiomaru as the trundling wagon crossed the vacant area between Wintertown and the great castle of Winterfell. They had spent a night in the inn at the town by Castle Cerwyn as per the wagon-driver's advice, as they had arrived in the afternoon and would have arrived in Wintertown well past midnight if they set off immediately. After procuring two horses, supplies, and warm clothings in the morning, the entourage departed and reached their destination a little past lunch.

"Winterfell, my ladies," Wendel Manderly said from his horse beside the wagon. "The bastion heart of the North, untouched by even dragons."

"A very impressive castle, Ser Manderly," Shiomaru commented.

"Almost as old as The Wall itself," Wendel continued. "Built by the same man. It was said that giants helped built it."

"It has some similarities with Nihon castles, although to my knowledge Nihon castles are not quite this… massive," Shiomaru said, marveling at the high outer wall.

"Is that so?" Wendel replied, curious.

"Yes… it sat atop a hill, for one," Shiomaru started the explanation. "Most of Nihon castles built before Nobunaga's time sat on a hill or even at the side of mountains… at least what the chronicles say. How it was fortified, however, is different."

"I see! We must discuss more about this later," Wendel said as a red-haired boy of about eleven emerged from a door, dressed smartly in Stark colors. "Hail, Young Stark! I am Ser Wendel Manderly of White Harbor."

"Well met, Ser Manderly! I am Robb Stark," The boy replied, a little stiff in his greeting. "My father has started another meeting with the lords in one of the halls a while ago, and will receive you after it ends."

"I am Ser Daven Lannister of Casterly Rock, young lord Stark," Daven said after dismounting from his horse. "We have indeed news for Lord Stark."

"A Lannister…?" Robb replied, taken by surprise. "Ah, um… I see Ser Lannister! I shall show you all to the hall where you can wait for my lord Father."

"I thank you, " Daven replied while making a gesture for the ladies disembarking the wagon. "These here are the ladies of House Kirino, friends of House Lannister."

"My Lord," Shiomaru said, bowing deeply. Kasumi, Suzutsuki, and Maya also bowed, though not nearly as deep.

"I see! Right this way sers and ladies," Robb said as servants offload the wagons. The lady with long gray hair took a black shiny box with her as the entourage was lead to the hall.

"Ah, Lord Robb," an middle-aged man with a kind face said after Robb finished guiding the entourage to the reception hall. "Who might these people be?"

"These are the entourage of Ser Wendel Manderly and Ser Daven Lannister, Maester Luwin," Robb said.

"I see… I shall take it from here, then," the maester said. "Your mother asks you to help her find Lady Arya."

"Again? By the gods…" Robb muttered before addressing the entourage. "Excuse me Sers and Ladies, my mother needs me for a task."

"We shall not impose on you any longer, young lord," Daven said, bowing his head a little.

"Color me impressed, Ser Lannister," Luwin said. "There hasn't been a Lannister here since… perhaps a century. What brought you here?"

"We were part of the Kingsguard delegation who were sent to investigate the news of strange occurrences at The Wall," Devan started his story. "The party consisted of Ser Arys Oakheart, Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lady Kirishima Kirino, and their own personnel. I requested permission from Lord Lannister to be the Westerlands' representative in the delegation, and it was granted."

"The Master of Ships himself?" Luwin interjected with a query. "It's quite peculiar that a lord of such stature would take part in this investigation himself."

"Lord Stannis is certainly gauging House Kirino's maritime strength," Shiomaru said. "Our ships, after all, is like no other in Westeros… no, in this world."

"That I can confirm!" Wendel added to the discussion. "Their ships and boats are shaped oddly, made of steel and has neither need of winds nor crew!"

"Lady Maya over there, fought a duel against Euron Greyjoy and won," Daven said, pointing to Maya and Kasumi looking at various artworks and tapestries around the hall. "His head is now sitting on a pike at Casterly Rock. Seen that with my own eyes."

"By goodness… winning against Euron is a feat worthy of heroes, surely," Luwin said. "But ships of steel that needs no wind, that is just… unbelievable. Until I saw it for myself I will refrain from believing."

"I would not fault you," Shiomaru said, a soft sad smile on her lips. "They are magic lost to the world. We shall be delighted to host you at our fortress-ships sometimes, Maester Luwin of Winterfell."

"Ah… of course, my lady…" Luwin said "Well in any case, how about the occurences at The Wall? Is the delegation able to ascertain the situation?"

"Yes… and so much more," Shiomaru said. "Not only that the siege is confirmed, the delegation was attacked by an even greater foe than the _shibito_… I mean, risen dead."

"By the gods Old and New…" Luwin breathed out words. "How is there even a greater foe than the Others, the White Walkers?"

"We know not… for what it's worth it could be the greater foe that drives the White Walkers to assault humanity in the first place," Shiomaru said, her tone of slight agitation. "We would need to know what White Walkers are first, and by Ser Wendel's advice there is no older or greater library in the North that those of Winterfell."

"White Harbor runs a close second, I'll have you know!" Wendel contested the statement.

"Luwin," a bearded man long of face and grey of eyes said as he emerged from a side door, in the head of a column of a few others. "I was told that there are a new group of guests?"

"Ah, my lord Stark," Luwin said, bowing to the man. "This here is the party of House Lannister, who had come with the Kingsguard delegation who were sent to investigate the occurences at The Wall."

"Bring us bread and salt!" Eddard exclaimed. "More recent news from The Wall would be welcome. Umber scouting parties has just journeyed for the wall and would not be there for at least a week."

"Here, milord," a servant said, bringing a large tray of the items Eddard demanded.

"As hospitality had been given, thusly I, Eddard of the House Stark, welcomes you all to Winterfell. It gladdens my heart that the South has sent aid for The Wall," Eddard proclaimed after the ceremony was observed. "Deliver the news from The Wall if you will, good sers. And ladies."

"I am Shiomaru of the House Kirino, my Lord of Stark," Shiomaru said as she stepped forth and undid the bindings of the black, ornate box in her hands. The audience gasped and went to be quite dismayed. "And this is what awaits your armies at The Wall."

"By gods Old and New!" a rotund man with looks similar to Wendel exclaimed as the party beheld the content of the box, a severed hand ravaged black by frostbite that still twitched and tried to roll around. "Is this even…"

"It is taken less than a tenday ago, from under the shadow of The Wall itself," Shiomaru continued as she put on a leather glove. Then, she lifted the hand by its severed wrist as it grasped and twitched, showing the audience that it was moving without assistance. "This is no trickery. Similar… evidences are on its way to King's Landing, Casterly Rock, and wherever else it would be demanded."

"Surely you lie!" A boisterous voice belonging to a tall and muscular lord interjected. "My scouts… the best damn scouts in all The North, need a fortnight to traverse The Gifts! There is no fucking way that you returned from The Wall to here in what, half the time?"

"Their ships are fast, lord…" Daven said, before he stopped as he realized he doesn't know who the loud lord was.

"Umber! Remember that you southron ponce!" the lord snapped, feeling advantaged by his position of power.

"Enough, Lord Umber. Please excuse my man's brashness, Ser Lannister," Ned said, a mild displeasured gaze thrown towards his bannerman. "Do continue, my lady."

Thus, Shiomaru continued her recollection of events, and The North dreaded the war that would ensue.

* * *

A/N: A quick update, just to keep the update twice a month~


	8. Kobushi 3

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kobushi 3_

* * *

Obara Sand was perplexed. Before her stood a tall woman, muscular and buxom, with dark brown hair tied in a short topknot on top of her head. Her long-bladed spear was kept relaxed but ready on her side, complimenting a smirk on her lips.

"What's the matter, Sand? Something in your eye?" Owari Kirino taunted as she started to twirl her spear around her body.

Obara replied with a roar and moved to stab the smug out of the offending foreigner. Her spear soon met Owari's shaft and got batted aside with ease. In one smooth motion, the Dornish felt a poke just under her ribs, not hard enough to hurt but definitely one can feel.

"Hmm, you seem to be learning at an unacceptable pace," Owari said. "Come on, one more pass."

Obara gnashed her teeth and bolted forth, again trying to get past the other woman's spear. This pass was better matched. Obara's flurry of thrusts were ably contesting ground with the mix of swipes and stabs employed by Owari. Frantic, Obara tried to backpedal but ended up kicking a pile of sand towards Owari's face.

"Kakaka! Marvelous, young _Suna_!" Owari roared, cackling as she hopped two steps back after hit in the face by sand. "How appropriate of you using the_ suna-teppou_ tactic on me!"

This time, the Kirino opposite her _moved_. Obara didn't quite understand what happened, so unlike how her father had taught her the spear. Blows and pokes rained on the girl, some she could parry and some she had no idea how they could have happened.

"But of course, a warrior has more senses than their eyes!" Owari said between cackles, her eyes still shut. "Remember that!"

"Peace, nee-sama, peace," A smaller woman, half her practice garb open to the side, said as she grabbed Owari's spear just behind the blade and stopped the onslaught. Her uncovered half glistened with sweat, her modest chest further bound by linen strips. "You're too hard on her. I would not see you alienate our friend by treating his child badly."

"You are too soft, " the elder of the sisters grumbled, but held her spear.

"Can you breathe, Obara?" the Kingsguard woman asked, her tone kind as she offered a helping hand. By this time, Owari had slunk off to wash her face. "Breathe. Take your time."

"Thank you… ser…" Obara said, again upright again with Yahagi's help.

"That sister of mine…" the woman knight sighed. "I hope you learned anything at all?"

"Not much… I guess," Obara grunted. "Some of the blows are simply…"

"I understand… our style can be a bewildering one to fight," Yahagi said, her tone placating.

"Has she been this… hostile before?" Obara asked, rubbing her sore side.

"My sister is very much the type of teacher that would throw a boy into a pond," Yahagi said, sighing. "If he sank, she'll rescue him and do it again the next morning. If he swims, she picks a deeper pond next time."

"I… understand that sentiment," Obara grumbled. "One I cannot agree to, but I understand."

"It has its uses, but not in peacetime," Yahagi replied.

"Swordheart!" a bellowing shout sounded from the buildings adjacent to the practice grounds. "Who is this woman and why is she drinking from a trough?"

"Ah, our king beckons," Yahagi said, sheepish. "Will you look after Loras and Graeme for a bit as I tend to the king?"

"Certainly, Ser," Obara replied.

* * *

…

* * *

"We are here, my Lord Hand, Lord-Commander," Davos said, their small boat coming to a stop beside the _Kirishima_. "Lord Baratheon is topside."

"Right…" Jon Arryn replied, while Barristan's eyes was struck by the sheer size of the metal vehicle. "Any stairs we should climb?"

"Ah… a winch will lift the boat for us, in consideration of your health and age," Davos replied as he looked up, waiting for a sign. After a brief wait, a set of hooks and harnessess was indeed lowered towards the small boat. Davos fastened the hooks to the boat and it was promptly conveyed to the deck, where Stannis and Kirishima waited.

"Lord Hand, Lord-Commander," Stannis nodded towards the older nobles as they disembarked.

"Lord Baratheon," Barristan replied. "Now is there a reason for this… secretive business?"

"There is, gentlemen. If you would follow me, please," Kirishima said, beckoning the way. The party of five then walked some ways towards an open area. There was a large rectangular box that stood upright in the middle of the clearing.

"What in the world…" Barristan said after a loud bang sounded from inside the box. "Did you bring a… prisoner?"

"Of a fashion," Stannis replied. "Is it secured, Lady Kirino?"

"And… done," Kirishima said before she nodded towards Davos. "Open the door, good Ser."

The two older men took a subconscious halfstep back as the content of the box were revealed. Barristan's hand almost unsheathed his sword, but the yellow glass-wall seem to hold fast against the risen corpse's fervent struggling.

"What… is that?" Jon Arryn exclaimed. "How is that man still alive?"

"He isn't," Stannis said. "This, my lords, is what the Night's Watch refer to as wights. They are the foot soldiers of what is known as the Others, or White Walkers. Corpses given unlife through foul sorcery of their masters."

"Gods be good…" Barristan sighed. He exerted a noticeable effort to move his hand away from the hilt of his sword. "How many are there besieging The Wall?"

"A fortnight ago? Forty thousand on each manned castles, at least," Davos said. "Now? None. At least none in the numbers reported by Lord-Commander Mormont to Lord Stark, although since we hurried back we haven't heard from castles other than Eastwatch."

"Then the threat passed?" Jon said, a little hope in his voice.

"No, because there is something else driving the Others to siege the manned castles of The Wall, strong enough to wipe out a forty-thousand strong army in half an hour," Stannis said as he offered a folded document to Jon. "This here is a signed and sealed account of what happened in the time we were at The Wall. A copy had been delivered to Lord Stark by Ser Daven Lannister, and another is in Lady Kirino's safekeeping."

"In summary, we witnessed a two hundred feet tall titan made of corpses try to breach The Wall," Davos summarized the event. "We would have perished, had it not been for Lady Kirino's own sorcery defending us."

"Magic?" Barristan said, incredulous.

"Ours is an old bloodline, descended from the _Tenno Heika_… I mean, Heavenly Sovereigns of Old Nihon. Theirs is divine blood that ran unmarred for two and a half thousand years, right up until Old Nihon's end," Kirishima said. With a gesture, she raised five chairs around a table from the floor. "This barrier I used now is the same shield I used in defending Lord Baratheon and others at the Wall."

"Now I understand the need of secrecy… had you brought this to court, our king would have flew off the throne to aid his dearest friend. And what a mess that would be…" Jon mumbled after he sat and rubbed his face. "Gentlemen, how shall we proceed?"

"I recommend to hold back for a while, my Lord Hand," Kirishima said after she took a seat. "We should never interrupt our enemy while they're having their own conflicts and mistakes."

"Agreed," Barristan opined. "How about after their conflict concludes, however?"

"At that point, Lord Stark would have had his banners ready at The Wall," Stannis said, leaning to his seat. "And both the Others and the unknown faction would have been weakened considerably from conflict."

"The kingdom is best supporting the wall with food and materiel, in my opinion. While Lord Stark would have planned for the logistics of the oncoming conflict, I'm sure he and the Night's Watch will take any help available," Kirishima explained. "House Kirino will gladly convey the kingdom's aid to them, alongside our own."

"That is wise," Jon said, rubbing his chin. "As the problem of actually getting the supplies… I'm not sure that the kingdom is in any position to lend much aid."

"We don't need to bring in large amounts," Kirishima replied. "A few tons at a time, surplus that won't be seen as overt. We can frame it as alms and donations for a faraway monastic order. I'm sure there are many kind-hearted lords and ladies ready to part with some of their possessions."

"You put people at too high regard, Lady Kirino," Stannis grumbled. "Selfishness and greed ruled this land."

"Or we can reveal half a truth to people," Davos said, a little unsure in his tone. "Reveal the existence of the White Walkers, but not the conflict with that… mysterious titan."

"That sounds more feasible," Barristan put forth his opinion. "After all, they are known in the kingdom… if only as boogeymen in children's tales."

"We can present some body parts to the court as proof," Kirishima said. "Cousin Shiomaru went to Winterfell with this man's hand, that keeps moving after it was severed."

"No wonder the man is short one hand…" Barristan said, realization dawned in his eyes.

"As solid plan as it goes," Jon said in finality as he stood and turned to Barristan. "Very well Lord-Commander, let us hack a hand off a corpse."

* * *

**A/N:** _suna_ is Japanese for sand. A _suna-teppo_ (lit. sand-gun or sand-musket) is a last-resort weapon in the form of a tube filled by dry ash mixed with other irritants (usually finely-ground pepper and/or salt). It is used by blowing the contents to the attacker's face, irritating the eyes and nose.


	9. Karasu 4

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu 4_

* * *

"And this here is the tiltyard where our cavalry practice their riding," Robb said, showing Daven, Wendel, and two Kirino ladies the location. They are accompanied by Jon, a black-haired boy about Robb's age. "The melee grounds is right next there, where our guards practice their martial arts."

"This is quite the facility," Daven said, rubbing his chin.

"Winterfell has lots of man-at-arms Ser," Robb replied with pride. "Father likes to change some of the guards every now and then. He says it's good for the smallfolk!"

"Interesting~" Suzutsuki said, more to herself.

"Actually, Lady Kasumi here is a martial artist herself," Daven said, a smile on his lips.

"Really," Jon said in a flat tone, after a glance to said lady. "Uh… I mean…"

"Pardon my half-brother my lady, he meant nothing," the lordling said, a little miffed after he elbowed Jon on the ribs.

"I-… I apologize, my lady," Jon followed his half-brother in saying. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"I accept your apology," Kasumi said, her tone quiet.

"They say seeing is believing," Daven said, his tone jovial. "Have you known that her elder sister is a Kingsguard?"

"Is it true then? Sailors had been bringing rumors of those to White Harbor recently…" Wendel joined the conversation. "By The Seven, that sounds like a tale of heroes in itself."

"I will swear upon The Seven that it is true, Ser Manderly. Yahagi Kirino now stands beside our king, the first woman ever to be cloaked in white," Daven said, a hint of admiration in his voice. "I'm a deft hand with a sword but she beat me up more times than I care to count."

"Is it true that before she was appointed Kingsguard she killed Gregor Clegane in the tourney's melee and mauled the Old Ser?" Wendel asked.

"No, Ser Clegane only died after she was appointed Kingsguard by our king… I think Sandor mentioned later that Ser Clegane died of a stroke," Daven gave an answer. "Also it was the late Ser Clegane who attacked Ser Selmy when the latter was downed. That one, I myself witnessed."

"By the gods, that's a misconduct of the tourney's rules!" Robb exclaimed.

"That is so, young lord," Daven replied in a solemn tone. "Perhaps The Warrior himself smote him for it."

"From where did you learn the martial arts, Lady Kasumi?" Wendel directed his question to Kasumi.

"I learned from our teacher for a few years, then I learned from my eldest sister Owari_-neesama_," Kasumi replied. "I am nearing completion and would soon be allowed to teach it."

"Your arts are named _kakure-jutsu_, is it not?" Daven added a question of his own. "Come to think of it, I never fought against it. I sparred against Swordhe-… I mean, Ser Yahagi's _ken-jutsu_ but I have yet to test my sword against your arts."

"I… am hesitant," Kasumi said, her tone betraying her conflicted feelings. "My martial arts are used to maim and kill. It is not very suitable for demonstrations."

"Aw, I'm sure our good ser can defend himself," Suzutsuki pitched in. "Plus, it will impress these boys!"

"I see no need to impress people... even less in my specialty," Kasumi countered.

"Still, I have never fought against an assassin before," Daven opined. "It might help our journey… we still have to traverse half of The North, some half of the Riverlands, and about a third of the Westerlands. While it is mostly safe we cannot discount banditry altogether, especially in some parts of the Riverlands."

"Wow, is the Riverlands that unsafe?" Suzutsuki wondered.

"The overlordship of House Tully is undisputed, but their power is matched by many and thus they are less respected by their vassals… and where there are cracks, micreants tend to fill them... at least that's what Tyrion told me," Daven said. "That's part of the reason Lord Lannister brought a strong guard every time he transport taxes across the Riverlands."

"Very well," Kasumi agreed. "Lord Robb, where can Ser Daven and I spar?"

"…Jon, please notify Ser Rodrik?" Robb said, a gleam in his eyes. Jon nodded, and ran ahead of the group to the part of the yard used for foot soldier training.

"Looks like a good boy, huh," Suzutsuki commented. "If a little… blunt."

"He is a boy of eleven, of course he's going to be a little awkward and tactless," Wendel observed. "Dutiful, though. Not many bastards grow that well, even in their noble parent's household."

"Jon isn't a Stark?" Suzutsuki asked to none in particular. "He sure looks like Lord Stark though..."

"Worst kept secret in the whole of The North, people would say," Wendel replied.

"Jon is my brother all the same," Robb exclaimed, his tone proud as the small entourage entered the area reserved for footmen training. A few pairs were training under the watchful eye of the master-at-arms.

"Ser Manderly, Ser Lannister," a middle-aged warrior greeted. "And ladies. Are you going for a spar?"

"Yes, master…" Daven said, unsure of who the man opposite him is.

"Ser Rodrik Cassel, master-of-arms of Winterfell," the master-at-arms introduced himself.

"Ah, of course Ser Cassel," Daven said. "I shall be sparring with Lady Kasumi here."

"Do you need practice weapons?" Rodrik asked before pointing to a nearby weapon rack. "There are some swords and quarterstaffs on the rack over there."

"Aye," Daven said as he went to the rack. Kasumi took a short glance to the rack before she simply shrugged.

"Not using a weapon, milady?" Rodrik said, his tone more curious.

"No," Kasumi replied as she donned a pair of fingerless gloves from her belt-pouch. "Ser Lannister wanted to spar against assassins. Thus that shall I be."

"Is that so," Rodrik replied. "Then I guess you are… trained as one?"

"That is so," Kasumi said as she stretched. "The better I am as one, the better I can be a counter for them."

"I'm ready, Lady Kirino," Daven said as he returned, a wooden sword the length of an arming blade in his hand.

"Then you may take a stance here…" Kasumi said, pointing to a spot roughly in the middle of the yard. Rodrik cleared some space for them, and a small crowd gathered at the fringes of the designated space.

"This is quite a small crowd," Suzutsuki observed. "I'd thought it would be as when Yahagi-san… the one who's now cloaked in white, fought Jaime Lannister. The whole armsmen training ground to a halt, said Cousin Hamakaze."

"They did? How was the result?" Robb asked, full of excitement.

"Cousin won four bouts against seven, including the last one," Suzutsuki said, smiling as Robb and Jon marveled.

"Well, fighting women aren't all that rare in The North, milady," Wendel replied to Suzutsuki's earlier words. "Some of the watchmen in White Harbor are women, as are a handful of the famed Varsarks from the Mountain Clans and Bear Isles. Maege Mormont is reputed to be a trained Varsark, even."

"Observe carefully. Ser Lannister, you may blink… now," Kasumi declared aloud, ready in her stance about ten paces away from him. Daven obliged, and all of the sudden he was staring to Kasumi's palm just in front of his nose. The surprise proved costly, as the smaller woman used the window of time to throw the larger man back-first to the dirt.

"Ah, _ya-ho_ chained into _osotogari_…" Suzutsuki said, more to herself than to others.

"What was that?" Rodrik asked, curious.

"Ah sorry, I guess it translates into… arrow-stride and… outer large reap? I'm sorry, technique names can sound odd in Westerosi…" Suzutsuki explained. "While I trained with them on the weekly, I only know the technique names."

"Incredible," Wendel commented. "I reckon Ser Lannister has about three stones and one-and-half foot against the lady, but he fell all the same!"

"No way!" Robb said, excited. "That was at least two spear-lengths distance and she needed but a blink to bridge it!"

"Now imagine if the lady is armed, Robb, Jon," Rodrik said, extracting a lesson from the display as Kasumi and Daven re-set their stances and distance. "Ser Lannister would have had a blade through his eye or throat… two notoriously hard place to lay armor on or defend, thus a certain kill. The lady is skilled."

"But… that is not knightly at all…" Jon mumbled.

"Because she isn't trained as one," Rodrik said. "She is trained a killer, Jon. Much less fettered by the codes of chivalry, if at all adhering to any code."

"As _samurai_… er, equivalent to a knight here I guess… we actually have a code of conduct," Suzutsuki said as Daven was again thrown into the dirt.

"Ser Manderly, you may join us," Daven called. "The lady bid so!"

"Haha, you read my mind, my lady!" Wendel replied as he got up.

"Is that so my lady? Do tell about your knightly code!" Robb asked excitedly.

"To us, it is called _bushi-do_… that translates to warrior's path," Suzutsuki started her explanation. "Eight principles that embody the perfect warrior. _Gi_… righteousness, _yuu_… courage, _jin_… compassion, _rei_… respect, _makoto_… honesty, _meiyo_… honor, _chuugi_… loyalty, and_ jisei_… self-control."

"A harsh road," Rodrik said his opinion. "But not so different from knighthood."

"Well knighthood only has to adhere to the virtues of The Seven," Robb commented. In the background, Wendel went down again, apparently to demonstrate the importance of leverage. "I mean, seven against eight…"

"You are young yet, Robb," Rodrik said after a guffaw on Robb's naïve comparison.

"Are you… a fighter too, my lady?" Jon asked Suzutsuki.

"Well I reckon I'm good where harpoons and javelins are needed, not so good on the dry ground where I can't take advantage of an unstable deck," Suzutsuki said. "I'm much better at fishing I guess."

"Fat Tom is the son of the local salmoner," Robb said. "He knew all the streams and brooks around Winterfell, he said."

"Ooh, that's interesting! When does salmon come into season around here?" Suzutsuki said, excitement now in her voice.

"Ah… well… soon? Or is it on now, I forgot my lady," Robb replied to the question, a little confused.

"Well, one way to find out then! Let's go fishing, all of us!" Suzutsuki declared, a wide smile on her lips. "Who knows, we might just be able to pull Cousin Shio from her books!"

* * *

…

* * *

"Whoooaaaaah~"

_Is she even a proper noble lady?_ young Sansa Stark thought as she looked at the woman clad in red and white frolicking in front of her. _She has got to be at least a year older than Mella the nursemaid, yet she is loud and childlike…_

"This is magnificent, Sansa!" Maya said. "I have never saw an _aobara_ before!"

"Those are called winter roses, my lady," Sansa said as she approached the older girl.

"Is that so~" Maya said, bending down to smell the blue flowers. "Very fragrant! These can be some great perfume indeed!"

"Ah, is that so my lady," Sansa said politely. "I'm sure… someone has made it?"

"Mm, maybe," Maya replied. "This _onshitsu_… I mean, hothouse really is something else, though…"

"It is the largest in the north, my lady," Sansa explained, as much she has learned from Father's stories. "And one of few that can operate in the deep winter."

"I see, I see!" Maya said, picking a nearby bench as her seat. "Now, for the deed of guiding me here, you must receive my gift Lady Sansa!"

"A… a gift!" Sansa exclaimed, more to herself than anything. "I'm… but I'm just doing my duty, my lady…"

"Nonsense! Everyone is entitled a song!" Maya said, bringing a long instrument slung on her back forwards and started strumming.

"What instrument is that, my lady?" Sansa asked, a curious gleam in her eyes. "Is it a lute?"

"This? This is called da gitah!" Maya answered the question, her chest puffed with pride. "One of the works of the illustrious Master Morris! I procured this as a gift from a merchant I helped in my travels abroad."

"I- I see..." Sansa managed to reply, a little overwhelmed by the young woman's exuberance. Maya on the other hand, has started singing.

"_Somebody once told me, the world is gonna squash me…"_

* * *

A/N: Whew! Polishing this piece took no time at all. Enjoy!


	10. Kakashi 3

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

Content warning: some mention of plagues.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kakashi 3_

* * *

It started like a storm.

One day, Tyrion looked a little unwell. He brushed it off, citing exhaustion and overindulgence of ale. Tywin responded by forbidding him of anything harder than smallbeer.

Then Tyrion started having diarrhea. He filled the chamberpot in his room, then the spare, then the _spare_ spare. Poisoning was immediately suspected, but quickly dismissed as other nobility and members of the staff started showing the same symptoms. Casterly Rock had an outbreak in its bowels.

By the third day, a plague was in full swing. Tyrion was shaking whenever he was not on the latrine. His temperature was high and he was occasionally delirious. The disease claimed its first lives not a day later, two of the stable boys. Tywin enacted containment policies while Creylen worked non-stop to limit the spread of the disease, aided by whatever hands can be mustered. The worst-afflicted were quarantined on a camp erected in the proving grounds.

Yet the plague would still run rampant, until ten days after Tyrion's illness started three riders came from the direction of Clegane's lands.

* * *

…

* * *

"Are you here, child?" the voice of Genna Frey called. "You have a visitor."

"L-Lady Genna…" Hamakaze grunted. She pushed herself off where she had laid across Tyrion's bed, lines stamped on her skin by creases of the bed linen. Tyrion's uneasy slumber continued, heedless of the event.

"Oh, Hamakaze Kirino," Genna said as she pulled the belaguered girl into a hug. "You haven't eaten much since Tyrion fell ill, child. We worry."

"Uh… I'm sorry but I…" Hamakaze said, glancing to Tyrion's sleeping body. "I… worry."

"And worry more you shall not!" a voice called from behind Genna exclaimed. "For Hyuuga Kirino is here!"

"Hyuuga?" Hamakaze said, her tone a mix of relieved and indignant as she was pulled into another hug. "Wh- what took you? I sent ravens! Creylen, he said the ravens would have…"

"Sorry. You know how I am if I got my ball rolling. Important things first," Hyuuga said, his tone a little placating as she approached Tyrion on the bed. "Symptoms?"

"High fever, shakes, flux," Hamakaze said. "Four times usually, but peaks at seven a few days ago. Little sleep, interrupted by flux."

"Flux… ah right, _geri_. State and content of his flux? How many days?" Hyuuga said, her hand on Tyrion's forehead. "Mmh, hot indeed."

"Watery… bits of food and nothing else I think…" Hamakaze answered the question. "With today, twelve days."

"Hmm… then his body might have been past its worst but simply unable to pull free…" Hyuuga said, patting Tyrion's head gently. "Strong little man, aren't you!"

"So… he will live?" Genna cut in, her tone hopeful. A maid entered the room to put down a bowl of food on a bedside table. "Lancel and Tion also had the fever, but their affliction is less severe…"

"Provided Tyrion doesn't get worse, he'll recover," Hyuuga replied to the inquiry. "Wait that doesn't sound right. I mean, if we can stop the flux, his strength will improve and wellness will follow. Lady Genna, do you happen to know where we can get clay?"

"Clay? As in… common clay or…" Genna said, puzzled.

"I would prefer smoother than rougher, but at this point clay good enough to make brick with is usable," Hyuuga explained. "Clay and charcoal had been a mainstay in treating flux in Old Nihon. They are highly absorbent and helps the body control the presence of water in the lower bowels."

"I see. Very well, let us share the news to the lord and see if something can be arranged," Genna said, nodding before she adressed Hamakaze. "Lady Hamakaze, if that bowl is not finished by the time we return, I will have you forcibly removed from this room. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Lady Genna," Hamakaze said.

"Did she… really stayed with Tyrion the whole time?" Hyuuga asked as they climbed the stairs towards Tywin's solar.

"She did. We let them be since there's miniscule chance of untoward things happening…" Genna answered the question. "She is good for him."

"Well, she chose him and he chose her," Hyuuga replied.

The rest of the walk was silent, but they finally reached their destination. The posted guard annouced their arrival and a quiet response bade them entry.

"Genna! Oh… and Lady Hyuuga, a surprise," Kevan said, immediately looking up from a document in his hand. Across him, Two girls also looked up from their documents. Tywin was massaging his eyes. "What news?"

"Lady Hyuuga can make a cure," Genna announced. The two girls sighed their held breath. Kevan's face lit up with relief.

"Then why are you here?" Tywin barked. "You well know what to do. Go!"

"I'll need fresh clay for the medi-" Hyuuga started an explanation.

"I said go! Go, by the Seven! Kevan, escort this wise-woman out!" Tywin cut her, his tone harsh.

"Right. Come on, Lady Hyuuga," Kevan said.

"Yessiree~!" Hyuuga replied as she made a saluting gesture to the room in general before following Kevan out.

"What an insufferable woman," Tywin grumbled, his apparent anger cooling. "Sit a while, Genna. I know you're tired."

"Harsh as ever, my lord," Genna said as she let her body fall to the chair Kevan vacated. "In front of her relatives, too."

"Every genius comes with their own madness," the shorter girl said.

"That is so, Lord Lannister. Hatsushimo merely echoed a long-held wisdom," Shioni added. "There's a reason why Hyuuga's workshops are restricted to her ships, and experimentation is only allowed if it's well away from other ships."

"That is not reassuring," Genna said in a low voice.

"Mad as she is sometimes, Hyuuga Kirino is an undisputably bright mind," Shioni replied. "Else one of our relative would not survive to adulthood at all."

"Lady Hatsushimo," Tywin barked, his voice irritable. "Your insights on the recent ruling by Lord Banefort."

With that, the routine of the lord's solar returned.

* * *

…

* * *

Another two weeks and four lives would pass before the last man afflicted by The Outbreak recovered. The treatment of the flux with fresh charcoal and baked clay tablets went well, as all but one of the afflicted treated with the tablets recovered.

"I am recovered, you know," Tyrion said as Hamakaze found him on a balcony, overlooking the proving grounds where the makeshift isolation camp was being dismantled.

"Just making sure you drank the right water and ate with clean fingers," Hamakaze replied, taking a seat opposite him.

"Yes Mother, I will endeavor not to forget," Tyrion replied cheekily.

"Then… one thing remains. Tyrion," Hamakaze said, a short pause before she proceeded with a question. "Who is Tysha?"

"Where… did you know?" Tyrion replied in a surprised tone.

"You were delirious," Hamakaze explained. "The name came up multiple times. Lady Genna advised me to not ask anyone but you."

"I… see," Tyrion said, his expression between solemn and sad. "I would have thought that we'll be fine without you knowing of her, but… here we are."

"There is hurt in that name. Tyrion, I understand if the wound is still too fresh…" Hamakaze started to say, before Tyrion cut her with a gesture.

"I doubt I will ever be ready for telling this story," Tyrion said, a heavy sigh in the tip of his sentence. "But let us dispense of the pain now before it rots our relationship later."

"If you say so," Hamakaze said, leaning against her chair.

"Tysha was… a whore. Or a crofter's daughter, by her own admission," Tyrion started his story. "We… were married. Or so I thought."

"I… see," Hamakaze said, nodding.

"I was young. My brother and I was fresh off a tour of the Westerlands when we met her, beset by a few lads looking to warm their loins," Tyrion resumed after a brief pause. "Jaime drove the lot off, while I comforted her."

"Then… you fell in love," Hamakaze ventured a guess.

"I should have dispensed some alms and be done about her, then and there," Tyrion replied, his voice low. "Not offered to stay and fell in love like some bewitched sot."

"Tyrion…" Hamakaze leaned to the front a few degrees.

"A drunk septon married us in a barn, with farm animals and Jaime as witnesseses," Tyrion said, more a grumble. "We lived together for two weeks and three days… until my father decided that enough is enough and brought down his wrath upon her."

"Tyrion, he…"

"My brother confessed that Tysha was a whore she hired, and the boys he drove off was also ruse," Tyrion said, hurt starting to crack his voice. "And my father… my lord father…"

"My gods…"

"He had every single guard and petty knights under his employ rape her! And provided enough stags for them to pay her one each!" Tyrion exclaimed, his voice raw and colored by sobs. "And THEN he-"

"Tyrion, stop!" Hamakaze said, as she surged forward and held him against her chest. "Stop. Enough."

"I betrayed her!" came Tyrion's muffled, sobbing response. "I, her husband, however little it meant!"

"You were under duress, same as her," Hamakaze said, a drop of tears in the corners of her eye. "Shh. Cry it out if you must. I'm going nowhere. Cry."

As a storm ended, a lion's cry echoed in the hill that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter! It made me realize that not only I'm an utter dung at writing fights, I'm no better at writing emotional scenes! Well then, enjoy~


	11. Karasu 5

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

Content warning: onsen fanservice.

* * *

**_A Capriccio of Winds and Earths_ **

_Karasu 5_

* * *

Shiomaru sighed, her breath forming a short-lived mist that soon melded into the thicker fogs around her. She woke up in the library with a thin blanket over her shoulders, apparently because she fell asleep in the middle of her reading. Finding no more sleep she could have or reading she could stomach, she left the library for the grounds.

The night had given way for dawn, and around Shiomaru Winterfell were roused to readiness. She wandered around the grounds, eventually finding her way into the godswood and in front of the red-leafed weirwood tree. She lost count of time while she sat near the face crying red sap, until the sound of a snapped twig perked her attention.

"Oh? I hadn't thought that someone would be the godswood by this hour," a man's voice said as the form of Eddard Stark emerged into view.

"Ah… Lord Stark," Shiomaru said, hastily standing up and bowing.

"Be at ease, my lady," Ned said, raising his hand in a placating gesture. "We are but two people who seek solitude, and this place certainly had enough for many more. Stay, if it pleases you."

"I see. Thank you, my Lord of Stark," Shiomaru said, sitting down.

"I hadn't thought you an early riser, Lady Kirino," Ned said as he unslung his greatsword.

"I've had a night at the library ending too soon and starting too early, my lord. I made it back to my quarters but found no sleep, so I wandered," Shiomaru explained her presence in the godswood. "The woods here evoked a feeling of calm. It feels… quite nostalgic. As if I were in Old Nihon, a land I never set foot on."

"I have heard that your ancestors hail from a vanished land, like the Valyrians," Ned said after he unsheathed Ice and put it across his lap. He then pulled out a wad of raw wool from his pocket and started cleaning the blade.

"Such is true, Lords Stark. By our reckoning, the cataclysm that befall Old Nihon happened perhaps a hundred and fifty years ago," Shiomaru told him a story. "My grandfather Takefusa is said to be birthed on the land, but he did not live long enough to personally tell his story to us."

"I see…" Ned said as he closely inspected his sword, bringing its edge close to his eyes.

"I presume that the sword is your ancestral blade, my Lord?" Shiomaru asked after a few long moments passed. "The famed Ice of The North."

"You presume correctly, my lady," Ned answered the question as he held the sword against a shaft of sunlight. "Obtained just on the eve of Valyria's destruction, reputedly. Six feet of Valyrian steel, and it had served my house well."

"Our house counts among our ranks a female swordsmith, who smithed Lord Lannister's sword _Lionfang _among many others," Shiomaru said. "I would be honored if I can inspect your ancestral blade, so I might describe it to her later."

"A lady who smith swords… certainly unheard of here in The North," Ned said, his tone interested. "You are welcome to do so now, my lady."

"I'd rather postpone that to a later time, my lord," Shiomaru replied to the offer. "The lighting here is not very good and I would not want to impose on your morning relaxation, when duty awaits you mere hours from now."

"I see. I shall mention it to Luwin later, as you worked closely with him these past days," Ned said, nodding his head. "Pray tell, how goes the investigation about the titan sighted at Eastwatch?"

"I am sorry to say that so far we have uncovered little to none about magical titans beyond The Wall," Shiomaru started to explain. "I'm still contemplating the lore I obtained from Old Nan's stories. Mayhaps something might surface from reviewing the patterns of folklore, but I can promise naught beyond that my lord."

"That is quite troubling indeed…" Ned said, apprehension in his tone.

"There's a real possibility that the realm is sailing blind into this matter my lord," Shiomaru replied in a solemn tone.

"The lords of The North are somewhat divided against this, despite the clear evidence presented to them," Ned said after a sigh, the apprehension becoming a touch more aggravated. "Mayhaps I should hope for Southern assistance… Jon Arryn is a wise man, surely he knows to help a former fosterling in need."

"If Lord Arryn is otherwise preoccupied, I am sure our Lady Admiral will put her lot with The North, Lord Stark," Shiomaru replied, her tone placating. "Word has surely reached her via Lady Kirishima… knowing our admiral, she will at least put together a shipment of supplies for The Watch."

"Mighty generous of her," Ned commented. "Very few lords south of The Neck would deign themselves to lend aid to The Night's Watch."

"Lady Yamato values our council above almost all else," Shiomaru said. "With Lady Kirishima as a key witness of the event, I doubt she will stay her hand on the matter for much longer."

"I see," Ned said, sheathing Ice with a resounding sound. "If you'd excuse me, Lady Kirino. My duty awaits."

"Ah… one last question if I may, my lord?" Shiomaru asked.

"Ask it," Ned replied.

"What lies to that direction?" Shiomaru asked, pointing to the northwest. "It seemed more… misty than the forest's side closer to the castle grounds."

"There lies some hot water pools we seldom use," Ned said, a chuckle in her voice. "It erupted from the same hot springs beneath Winterfell that is used to warm the castle, but a bit too far away for the castle to use."

"Ah, I see," Shiomaru said, nodding. "Then, may your day be fruitful my Lord of Stark."

"And yours the same, lady Kirino," Ned replied.

* * *

…

* * *

Jon sighed with frustration. Ser Rodrik just dismissed practice for the morning, of which Jon did not enjoy like usual. Robb was distracted for some reason, Theon is insufferable as usual, and he himself can't seem to concentrate much. Not when there was word that Arya had seemed to be absent from the nursery much too often lately, and the servants had whispered 'bastardly influences' to each other as if he's not there within earshot.

After an after-lunch nap in the godswood on a bedroll he was allocated with, Jon woke up a little less miffed. While he knew he was already late for today's lesson with the maester, he was sure that Luwin will eventually let the misdemeanor slip if he tried twice harder in the next sessions. With the sun still high in the sky and time to burn until supper, Jon settled to wandering the godswood.

Jon knew all the paths in the relatively large forested area. He had played in it with Robb for as long as he remembered. Their father had never allowed them to make a tree-house in the forest, but there were small nooks easily convertible into lean-to shelters. What was missing was probably proper small game, but Jon was sure that he can trap some rabbits nearby and release them to the godswood to supplement the squirrels already living there…

_"Ii yuu da na, hahaha~ ii yuu da na, hahaha~ yuge ni kasunda, shiroi hitokage~_"

Jon took a sharp breath as his ears picked up the faint noise. The northwest portion of the forest had always been their least-explored part of the woods, partly because the hot springs would exude mists at all times of the day and make the ground more slippery than anywhere else. Now he was hearing voices in the mist.

"_Ano ko ka na, ahaha~ ano ko ka na, ahaha~"_

_There are surely people in the mist_, Jon thought. Mayhaps ghosts? To him, the rhyme sounded nothing like the Northron dialect of Andalese in common use. _Perhaps a wildling song long-forgotten? The North remembers, and surely it extended to languages,_ his mind justified as he stalked around the largest and deepest pool, approach masked by the ubiquitous mists and verdant shrubbery.

_"Koko no Fuyukofuku, Kamimori no yuu~_"

Jon swallowed upon sighting the source of the voice. There, roughly a third towards the center of the pool, he saw a woman. She was facing the other way, but her lean, slightly toned back was plain to see. Her skin tone was a note or two darker than porcelain, setting a mild contrast against her silvery hair that seemed to have a tinge of blue.

Never in his short life had Jon witnessed a woman bathing here. There were rumoured dalliances of the lord and lady Stark taking place there, but nothing concrete.

Unfortunately, that is also the precise time the old gods decided to withdraw their favour to Jon. A loose pebble under his foot decided to give way, causing Jon to fall and made a racket.

"Oh...? Oh dear," the white-haired lady said after she fully faced Jon. Now Jon's eyes were exposed to her front, a slim visage with modest yet shapely bosom ending on light-colored, perky nipples. Her flat stomach ended on a slim waist half underwater, mercifully sparing Jon the sight of her womanhood.

"A-a-a… a thousand pardons L-lady! I-I-I…" Jon stammered.

"You are… Jon Snow, right?" the lady said, her head tilted a little.

"Y-y-yes! Oh gods I sincerely apologize…" Jon replied, still on his butt.

"And I accept your apology," Shiomaru said as she waded away from Jon, into stomach-deep water near the middle of the spring-fed pond. "I can even clear this with Lord Stark afterwards, make sure that there's no... misunderstandings."

"But... But I... are you not bothered at all, woman!" Jon said, frantically keeping his gaze somewhere else and not to the naked lady wading towards the other side of the pool with no hurry at all.

"Should I be?" Shiomaru asked as she found a ledge shallow enough to sit on, leaving her submerged to mid-chest. "Are you deliberately coming here to await fair maidens wanting a long soak in warm waters?"

"N-no! absolutely not!" Jon replied hotly.

"Then what happened here is an accident," Shiomaru said. "At most, it was my carelessness in not warding the area better."

"A-as you say," Jon said sullenly, finally finding the will in him to stand. "M-my lady…"

"Shiooo! Oi, Shiooo!" Came a call from not too far away.

"Over here!" Shiomaru replied.

"Sh-should I leave…?" Jon warily asked.

"Aaa! Shio, you damp _nori_ in a jar!" A high-pitched voice said as a red-clad lady with long brown hair emerged from the brush, before Shiomaru can reply to Jon. "You found an _onsen_ and didn't tell us!"

"Maya, Suzu," Shiomaru said as Suzutsuki emerged behind Maya. "I came across this place only this morning. Jon here accidentally…"

"I-I should leave! Yes, definitely!" Jon exclaimed loudly, frantically trying to turn around as Maya had already undressed out of almost all of her clothing in front of his eyes.

"Suzu, could you maybe accompany Jon and report the whole ordeal to Lord Stark? I don't want Jon to get punished…" Shiomaru asked.

"Eeeh? But I want to try a soak too…" Suzutsuki half-pouted. She, too was out of half her clothes by now.

"I'll do that," Kasumi said, after she dropped down beside Jon from the branches above.

"AAAH!" Jon shrieked in surprise, and unfortunately the reaction caused him to lose footing and tumble into the pool.

"Hou~daaaan~!" Maya exclaimed, before jumping off into the spring after Jon.

"Idiots, the lot of you," Kasumi grumbled.

* * *

…

* * *

"So that had happened," Luwin said as he examined the sullen and wet Jon in front of him for cuts and scrapes. There's a smile in Luwin's eyes, although his lips are schooled into a normal expression.

"Yes, that happened," Kasumi agreed.

"Maester Luwin, I need this message on a raven to…" Ned chose that moment to step into the maester's quarters, and further words died in his throat. "What in the world… why are you dripping wet, Jon?"

"He took a tumble into the secluded hot springs in the northwest part of the godswood, my lord," Kasumi answered the lord's question in an even, dry tone. "Fortunately, my cousins were there. Unfortunately, they were bathing."

"Naked," Jon grumbled. "Naked, all of them."

That sullen grunt proved to be the last straw that broke the dam. Luwin exploded into peals of laughter, while Ned hopelessly covered his mouth, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity as his shoulders quaked with mirth.

"For the record, my cousins absolved Jon of wrongdoings my lord. The whole thing was accidental and unfortunate," Kasumi added, her tone a little lighter.

"Nothing but some scrapes on him, my lord," Luwin added after he mastered his laughter. "Keep it clean and it will heal before we know it."

"I-… I see," Ned replied, still trying to hold his laughter in. "Well son, I suppose you should be punished but I guess this indignity is punishment enough. Sleep with the fires stoked high tonight so you don't catch a chill, understand?"

"Yes my lord," Jon replied, his tone low and not amused.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I have to earn that M rating somehow am I? Also, this chapter is rather unadorned because it was partially done in the mobile app and uploaded via mobile. My WiFi decided to not work the whole day. Enjoy!

Edit: WiFi was up again so I added some of the usual line breaks alongside minor edits.


	12. Kobushi 4

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kobushi 4_

* * *

"Ser Oakheart, Ser Lannister," Yahagi said to the two Kingsguard standing guard beside the throne. The court had been adjourned for the day, as the courtiers and adjudicators are taking a break for the midday meal. "Ser Moore and I relieve you for this shift's duty."

"Finally! One more moment listening to who owes who will drive me insane!" Jaime replied. "The duty here is yours, Ser Kirino, Ser Moore."

"I accept," Mandon replied, a somewhat concerned gaze thrown to Arys.

"Ah! Oh, right," Arys finally stirred from his seemingly unblinking vigil. "The duty is yours, Sers Kirino and Moore."

"Are you alright, Ser Arys?" Yahagi asked, concerned.

"I… I cannot say, honestly," Arys replied, rubbing his face.

"Something from The Wall?" Mandon asked.

"Y-… yes. I… just cannot fathom how… how many… how much time we…" Arys rambled for a bit before asking a question. "I don't make a lot of sense am I?"

"Grief and fear seldom does," Yahagi said before a short sigh. "Your eyes are dark and a little sunken. Have you slept well lately?"

"N-no…" Arys confessed in a reluctant tone. "I keep… seeing them…"

"What, several dead people and you're unnerved?" Jaime mocked.

"Forty thousand is more than several, you pompous git!" Arys snapped. "Had you been there…"

"Calm, Ser Oakheart… calm," Yahagi said in a placating tone as she put a hand on the distraught Kingsguard's shoulder. "My sister and cousins are hard at work in Winterfell, hopefully shedding some light on how the realm can combat the undead menace. Lord Stark is mustering his banners. Supplies are being gathered for the Night's Watch. Things are being done. Breathe a little easier."

"They do? Th-that's… good news, aye…" Arys said, some tension escaped him by his sigh.

"You go wash your face and sleep, Arys," Mandon said, the tone of his voice strangely warm. "I'll take over for you this afternoon."

"Th-… thanks, Ser Moore… Well then…" Arys said, his eyes thankful as he slunk away.

"He's no squire anymore, Moore," Jaime scolded. "There's no use in babying him."

"I saw that vacant gaze often, Lannister… and one more would be too many," Mandon grumbled. "Away with you now."

"Psh, suits you," Jaime scoffed as he walked away.

"What, Kirino," Mandon grunted as he caught Yahagi's slight smile during the exchange.

"Your heart is unexpectedly vast, good ser," Yahagi said, taking her position across the Iron Throne from Mandon.

"Women and their mouths," Mandon grumbled, a few moments before the Hand of the King entered the throne room, sat on the throne, and signalled for the court to resume. The court announcer then called for attention.

"The court convenes today to hear about the grievances of one Willard of Duskendale," the man announced as Willard emerged from the crowd to take his place on the stand. "The petitioner may present his case."

"I am here to accuse lord Andrew Buckwell, third son of lord Jared Buckwell, of breach of trust, neglectful conduct, and the planning of my younger sister's murder," the smallfolk Willard exclaimed. The crowd murmured. "The accused is a known courtier and should be present at this time."

"Will the accused party step up from the audience," Jon exclaimed.

"That would be I, my Lord Hand," a young lord exclaimed, with a pompous expression and clad in the blue-and-yellow of said House, as he stepped forward from the audience. "And I deny this man's allegations!"

"Have you evidence to back your claim, good man?" Jon asked, his attention shifted back to Willard.

"I have here a written contract for the care and funding of Jess Waters…" Willard said as he pulled out a scroll from inside his shoulder-bag.

Thus, the case was argued and enunciated. Evidences and testimonies were presented and argued, with Willard seemingly being well-prepared against a frustratingly obstinate Andrew Buckwell. Jon Arryn wore a face of trained half-interest, but his eyes seemed to linger a smidgen longer on Willard in every sweep.

_Willard's case would've been cut-and-dry in a modern courthouse like in Maya's shows_, Yahagi thought to herself. _But here… Andrew kept denying his involvement and pulling privilege. That is a distasteful defense, yet effective for this setting…_

"As this peasant grow more obstinate in each step, I see no other way but to demand a trial by combat, as it is my right in the laws," Andrew finally said in a grudging, but smug voice after a particularly damning account from Willard. "My champion is Ser Lomas the Strong!"

"Accepted," Jon said, his expression a mild distaste. The crowd murmured as the named champion, a tall and muscular knight clad in chainmail and gambeson, stepped forward with his squire bringing up the rear. "Master Willard, have you a champion of your own? You might even fight it yourself if you particularly desire."

"I-… I…" Willard said, his tone discouraged and unsure. He seemed to wilt under the weight of the court's stares. "I-… I request time to seek…"

"There shall be no need, good man," Yahagi said as he stepped forward. "My lord Hand, my heart is moved by this man's conviction. Allow me to be his champion in this trial."

"I shall allow it," Jon said after a small pause.

"A woman?" the noble said in a disdainful tone.

"A knight of the Kingsguard, knighted by our king himself," Yahagi replied as she descended the steps of to the throne. A man in roughspun robes emerged from the crowd as the announcer bade the courtiers to vacate some space for the trial.

"As an ordained member of the Faith of The Seven, I, Garibald, shall bore witness of the ruling of the gods," the septon spoke. "State your names, so the gods know who fights for their justice."

"I am Lomas the Strong, a house-knight of House Buckwell, championing the cause Lord Andrew Buckwell," the black-haired knight said.

"I am Yahagi Kirino, a knight of The Kingsguard, champion of master Willard of Duskendale's cause," Yahagi stated.

"Then may the gods show who their justice favors today," the septon said after a short prayer.

The septon left the cleared space, and Lomas drew his sword. He then took his helmet and shield from his squire, before he faced his adversary. Yahagi instead went into a stance, her hand hovering over her sword as her left feet advanced half a step forward half a step towards Lomas.

"Draw your sword, Ser," Lomas said, as he pointed at his opponent with the tip of his sword.

"I will, when you are in my range," Yahagi calmly replied.

"By the time that happened you will not be fast enough to stop my sword, Ser," Lomas reasoned. "Draw your sword."

"I will, and you will scant see it," Yahagi replied, still unflappable.

"This will be your final warning, Ser," Lomas shouted the last time, exasperation thick in his voice.

"Truly you are kind for your concern, Ser Lomas," Yahagi said.

Seeing the opportunity to end the trial quickly, Lomas charged with a wordless exclamation loud from his throat. His slash started high, intent to cleave Yahagi in two heightwise. Yahagi was not still however, her form a momentary blur as she stepped barely out of the range of Lomas' slash. Then she stepped into range as she loosed her curved sword in a large arc, leaving a bone-deep cut on his upper sword arm through his gambeson. The crowd exclaimed in awe and fear.

"Aaagh!" Lomas shouted in pain as he fell on his knees, his sword clattering to the floor as his sword-arm fell limply to his side. Yahagi calmly pulled out a rag from a small bag on her waist and cleaned her sword, before she sheathed it and walked to the downed knight. Andrew's face was a visage of disbelief, fear, and betrayal.

"Now you have seen and felt the steel of my craft, good Ser," Yahagi said before she asked. "Can you move your fingers, Ser Lomas?"

"I-I can, but… it hurts to bend my elbow…" Lomas replied.

"I must have cut deep into your bicep," Yahagi said, undoing his sword-sash and putting her sword aside, before she started to bind the length of white cloth around Lomas' arm slightly upward of the wound. "This will staunch the blood outflow for a while, enough to have you treated by a medic soon. I would loathe to see an honorable knight as you rendered cripple."

"I yield!" Lomas finally said after a few minutes of mastering himself, his squire by his side as a support who propped him up. The makeshift bandage had been applied on his wound, and the blood flow had been much reduced. "Truly she is a knight of character, to show an opponent great mercy!"

"Thusly I declare that the justice of the gods has been shown!" Garibald announced. The crowd murmured, half in awe of the white-armored knight and half wagging their tongues about one thing or the other.

"The gods have spoken against your defense, Lord Buckwell," Jon Arryn spoke. "Thusly, for the crimes accused of you… neglectful conduct, breach of agreement, and conspiracy to commit murder, I sentence you to…"

"I plead to take the black," Andrew cut the proclamation with his own words, a twisted smile on his lips. Willard's expression turned from relieved to anguished. The crowd waggled their tongues.

"It is within your right, true," Jon replied, his expression a mild disgust. "Ser Kirino, your cousin is organizing the first trip to Eastwatch soon, wasn't she?"

"That is correct, my Lord Hand," the female knight answered the question as she ascended the stairs back to her place beside the Iron Throne. "A shipment of food, tools, and some building supplies if I am not mistaken."

"Excellent. Lord Buckwell and others like him shall join it when the time comes," Jon declared. "Until then, he shall have the hospitality of our Black Cells. Guards, escort the lord to his new accommodation!"

"No! I will have a lodging befitting of my station! Unhand me!" Andrew shouted as the guards drag him away. "This is a mistake!"

"Next petitioner, if you will?" Jon said to the announcer, who consulted his aide for a while. A team of cleaners moved in to tidy up the remains of the combat. Willard seemed ready to say something, but simply sighed dejectedly as he stepped away.

"My lord Hand, might I step down for a moment?" Yahagi asked in a discrete tone as the announcer exclaimed for the next petitioner.

"Is this about that man?" Jon replied with a question.

"He seemed in dire need of further help," Yahagi answered.

"Granted, but do not take too long," Jon said with a little reluctance in his voice.

"Thank you my lord Hand. Loras, follow me," Yahagi replied, motioning for Loras to follow him. It did not take them long to find the petitioner, leaning dejectedly to a wall in a nearby hallway.

"Master Willard, a moment of your time?" Yahagi flagged the anguished tradesman.

"Y-yes Ser?" Willard said as he looked up from his sad reverie. Recognition and hope bloomed in his eyes.

"The ruling of your case is fair, but not entirely just," Yahagi said, her expression soft. "Will you be fine coming back to your niece?"

"Well, Ser… I suppose it is a… outcome I should be grateful for…" Willard spoke, his tone laced with bitterness. "Times will be tight, but we'll manage, I guess."

"Perhaps my cousin can help you," Yahagi offered. "She is new to the land and in need of skilled hands. What is your trade, perchance?"

"I worked a few trades in my time, but lately I've been a crofter… working the land alotted to my late sister," Willard replied, hope starting to bloom in his voice. "My last and best trade was tannery and leatherworking, but that is not a life I would want for little Jess."

"I see, I see…" Yahagi said before she issued a command to her squire. "Loras, see to it that Willard gets to Lady Yamato's store. Tell her what has transpired here. I'll send for Graeme to attend me in the meantime."

"Certainly Ser. If you would follow me, good man?" Loras said after a solid nod.

"Th-thank you so much Ser!" Willard said, his hands a gesture of relieved gratitude. "Truly your house is kind and benevolent!"

"You'll have to see about that with the lady, master Willard," Yahagi said, a smile on her lips. "But good luck all the same."

* * *

**A/N:** A glimpse to the judicial system of Westeros, I hope I did it well. Enjoy!


	13. Karasu 6

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu 6_

* * *

Arya Stark was bored, these days.

That stinky Septa had been trying to get her to sit in with Sansa in her lessons. Sansa seemed to like it, but Arya found it boring. Hours of trying to sing, dance, and stick needle and threads to a piece of cloth didn't seem to appeal to Arya. Running around with her brothers in the godswood and rolling in the brush pile, now that was something Arya enjoyed.

Thus, when the House of Kirino showed up with their strange ways, Arya was understandably interested. Father introduced them in the supper at the day they arrived, from the quiet Lady Shyomeru to cool Lady Kasoomi, the merry Lady Maayaa and the friendly lady Sozootsooki. Apparently, their foreign names were only a preview of their equally unique ways. For one, Arya was there when Lady Kasoomi threw grown men to the ground.

"Lady Maayaa," Arya said in a querying tone. The day had been quiet and a little sleepy. The stinky septa sat in with them as Sansa practiced her new instrument, in the room they usually used in lessons.

"Yes, Aria-chan~?" the foreign lady replied.

"Where are yo brothers?" Arya asked.

"Lady Arya, you are being impolite," the stinky septa chided.

"Hmm. That is an interesting question," Maya said, her tone contemplative. "I heard I have three brothers, but I never met them. Not much."

"Wha are they names?" Arya replied, her tone tinged with stubbornness.

"Arya, that's…" Sansa said, putting her instrument down.

"No, no, it's _o-kei_," Maya said as she waved Sansa off. "I don't mind, Lady Sansa."

"_O-kei_!" Arya parroted.

"The names of my elder brothers, my little lady, are Takao and Atago," Maya said as she put Arya to her lap. "And my younger, Choukai."

"Wha happn to them?" Arya asked.

"My younger brother died with my mother," Maya said, a thin sad smile on her lips. "And my elders… well, they say all men carried an… affliction."

"A disease?" the septa asked, intrigued but half-hearted.

"More a poisoning, I guess," Maya said, sighing. "A few feet of iron is no less poisonous than a slice of _fugu_, when applied or held correctly."

"Foogoo? Wha's dat?" Arya asked, apparently not catching the reference in Maya's words.

"_Fugu_ is a type of fish, reputed to be the very finest in the world!" Maya explained, her tone picking up from melancholy. "Many a lord tasted the delectable tingle of its flesh, and then no more!"

Arya thought that Sansa and the septa looked weird for a second there.

* * *

…

* * *

It was later that day when Arya sneaked into Maester Luwin's library and found another of the Kirino ladies, squinting over a book.

"Ah…" Shiomaru sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Another short end, milady?" Luwin said as he emerged from a corner.

"It would seem so, Maester," Shiomaru said as she closed the book she was reading. "There aren't much to be read here about what we seek. It seemed that we must indeed ask the populace, if the dominant transmission of lore is via oral tradition."

"Have you tried asking Old Nan about it?" Luwin offered an alternative. "She was Lord Stark's nursemaid for as long as my predecessor and I have been here. She is even said to have served Lady Lyarra, his mother."

"I had, and I had even sat down with her in the nursery listening to folklores," Shiomaru said. "While there are a deep and rich lore in the regions of The North and Beyond The Wall, there is comparatively little about Others. Worse still, there was nothing about the magical titan… thing witnessed that day. Not even when I contemplate the patterns in it."

Arya was intrigued. _Magical creatures?_ She thought as she kept herself hidden around a bookshelf.

"I find myself skeptical of the account of a hundreds-feet tall titan," Luwin replied, taking a nearby seat for himself. "The cold of winter can do queer things to the mind, they say at The Citadel where I studied."

"You can not make five grown men and their guards hallucinate the exact same thing, maester," Shiomaru countered. "Much less men like Ser Oakheart or Lord Baratheon. I think Ser Lannister also had first-hand experience."

"I shall have to ask him. The mention of magic here is also… very blatant," Luwin explained. "I never was able to forge a chain-link for the Higher Mysteries… Citadel parlance for magic, that is, but I have attended discussions alongside one who eventually forged such a link. It... was never like this. We studied perhaps curses, warding, and subtle hexes, but never outright displays of wanton power… much less the physical repelling of wildfire."

"Perhaps it was as Ser Wylis Manderly said when he hosted us in White Harbor," Shiomaru sighed. She put her book on a shimmering panel a few inches over the table. "The Age of Heroes has come again and we are in the thick of it. What am I supposed to know, I'm a cook who is happy with simply cooking delicious meals."

"Wha… you can do magic as detailed in the document…" Luwin said in astonishment as he waved his hands under the floating book, the stirring of air the only thing he found.

"My shield is nowhere as powerful as Kirishima-dono. Perhaps enough to ward off arrows and swords," Shiomaru said as she stretched in her seat. "If it was me up there, those who signed the document would have been dead."

"I see…" Luwin said, unsure of what to feel.

"Ugh… I'm getting antsy. I want to cook…" Shiomaru sighed.

* * *

…

* * *

"Wha are you doin'?"

Shiomaru stopped her mixing. The plaintive voice sounded from nearby. There was, in fact, a small girl perched atop the table they're working on.

"Wh- Lady Arya! What are you doing here…" the cook girl beside her exclaimed in fright. "Get down from there, milady! Oh, what will I tell Lady Catelyn…"

"Lady Arya, please? We use some tools that could be dangerous for you," Shiomaru asked with a gentler voice. "If you come down, I'll explain it to you once Lilian here gets it right."

"Wh… but how…" Lilian said, befuddled as Arya reluctantly climbed down from the table. "Lady Arya is notoriously unruly my lady."

"Perhaps she responded better to softer tones of voice, that's all," Shiomaru said to the young woman before she turned to the mixture on a large pail they were mixing a few moments earlier. "Do you understand the process now? Salt is the best for this, but in its absence fine sawdust will do."

"Yes milady," Lilian responded.

"Good. Mix the remainder of the snow and then let's bury the sealed jars in ice," Shiomaru said as she nodded in satisfaction.

"Right," Lilian replied.

"Now where was I, Lady Stark?" Shiomaru asked, turning to the expectant small lady beside her.

"What you mixin' ice for," Arya said.

"I was mixing ice because I want to chill my creation," Shiomaru answered the question. "Do you want to see it better?"

"Aye," Arya replied, tiptoeing to get a better view.

"Well, up you go now…" Shiomaru said as she hoisted the lady up, carrying the toddler in her arms. Arya didn't squirm; The lady's hand is unexpectedly steady and strong, like Father's. "Have you eaten spiced snow before? I was told Northern children likes it."

"I have! Ol' Nan made some!" Arya said, her eyes suddenly lit. "Was good."

"I was teaching Lilian here how to make my own secret spiced snow recipe," Shiomaru said, taking up some batter in a jar nearby to her finger and offered it to Arya. "Here, have a taste."

"Ish good!" Arya exclaimed after she licked the batter off Shiomaru's finger. "But melt."

"With my magic, tomorrow this jar will be filled with the best spiced snow you will ever taste," Shiomaru said.

"But… melt snow can not freeze," Arya said, her voice tinged with curiosity. "Not unless ol' gods take it to the sky…"

"Oh, it will," Shiomaru said, winking. "My magic will assure it."

The next morning, Lady Shiomaru made good in her promise. It was the best spiced snow that Arya ever ate. Robb and Jon was smiling. Father gave an approving nod. Sansa smiled. Even stinky Theon had a smile.

Arya Stark was happy.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure how old Mordane is, so I guess I'll keep it vague for now. Enjoy the chapter!


	14. Kakashi 4

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kakashi 4_

* * *

"Tyrion," Tywin said as he sidled beside him on Casterly Rock's pier.

"I beg you pardon, Lord Father," Tyrion replied as he tried to calm his breath. "I was writing today's review when the page informed me. I trusted the rest to my betrothed, to her displeasure I'm sure."

"I see," Tywin said. His lips were tight to Tyrion's eyes, but might have been slightly curled upwards. "See to it that you prioritize better next time."

"Yes my lord," Tyrion replied.

Together with a few guards and a gaggle of dockworkers, lord and heir waited as a boat docked and a woman disembarked. From the boat, a lady clad in calf-length leather coat stepped down. Her pale-gold hair was done in a twice-looped twin braid, and her piercing green eyes scanned the surroundings. _Had she came on a boat of wood I would have named her a Lannett of Lanston or other Lannister offshoot houses_, Tyrion thought.

"My Lord of Lannister, and Lord Tyrion," The lady said as she bowed. "I am Haruna Kirino, and I bear with me the first installment of taxes and rents we have promised to pay in exchange of free use of House Clegane's lands. Lady Yamato also mandated that a gift is to be given, to commemorate the bond House Kirino and House Lannister had forged over the last year."

"A… gold plate?" Tyrion said as Tywin accepted the opened velvet box, which contained an oval golden plaque painted in inks of red and deep blue. Tyrion recognized the shapes of _kanji_ letters he had been studying to write and read.

"A recreation of an Old Nihon coinage called an _ooban_… with face value of ten _koban_. The _koban_ itself are a smaller denomination of currency, determined to be equivalent in value to a gold dragon," Haruna explained. "It is decorated with the crest of both houses, as well as auspicious inscriptions of Old Letters and Westerosi script."

"I see. Quite a decorative piece for the solar," Tywin said.

"As for the payment, I was instructed to provide it in the form of gold bars instead of _koban_ coins," the lady said, gesturing to a chest being off-loaded and put before Tywin. She then opened the chest and handed one to Tywin. "Each bar weighs approximately two pounds and a fifth, equivalent to thirty-five gold dragons. In total, this shipment is equivalent to a thousand and fifty gold dragons."

"I see," Tywin replied, lightly cradling the bar of gold in his hand for a few seconds. Tyrion noted the Kirino's house-sigil stamped on the top of the vaguely rectangular bar. "This is not my own gold, are they?"

"No, my Lord of Lannister," Haruna answered the question. "We have our own means to mine and refine valuable metals, and where Valyria lacked in crops she excelled in metals. Modest as it is now, we nonetheless has some means for our ends."

"Shrewd," Tywin said, quite pleased in his tone of voice as he put the bar into the same box as the gold plaque. "Tyrion, escort the lady and the chest to the treasury, then anywhere she would please."

"Yes Father," Tyrion acquiesced. "If you would follow me, Lady Kirino?"

"I am in your care," Haruna said, dipping her head in a shallow nod.

* * *

…

* * *

"Enter," Tywin said as his door-guard announced the coming of Tyrion.

"Father," Tyrion said as he stopped across the lord paramount's desk. "Lady Haruna has been settled with Lady Hamakaze for the night."

"Anything my castellan could not have informed eventually?" Tywin replied, his tone slightly dismissive.

"They wished to visit Clegane lands soon," Tyrion went on. Tywin noted the lack of bristled pride, something that he had observed in his son lately. "Mayhaps with Lady Hatsushimo, too."

"Arrange that," Tywin replied to the statement while nodding. "You are welcome to join them."

"As you wish, Father," Tyrion said. "Would you need anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing before you are done today," Tywin said, leaning to the front. "Tyrion, what can you tell me about their gift?"

"Quite an exquisite workmanship," Tyrion said, taking the gold plate from its stand on Tywin's desk. "The paint here feels like… enamel? Very smooth, almost oily to my touch."

"Have you encountered such an item before, anywhere?" Tywin quizzed.

"No, Father," Tyrion answered the question, as slight perturbation followed his dawning realization. "This style of workmanship is quite unlike either Westerlander or Crownlander style of white-smithing I'm familiar with."

"Would you price it higher than a similar plate worked in those styles, given the same amount of gold weight used and equivalent intricacy?" Tywin pushed the line of questioning.

"I think so, yes," Tyrion replied. Tywin nodded before he leaned back to his chair. "The unique status of the workmanship of this plaque is likely to drive its price up even further."

"Exactly," Tywin said after a few heartbeat's silence. "I admit I was skeptical to my own words when I put your sister down for her… clumsy posturing. However…"

"This proves your statement, seemingly by coincidence," Tyrion stated his father's unsaid words.

"True. I have long known of Tobho Mott's ability to rework Valyrian steel... four daggers for an arming sword, he usually says," Tywin said, unsheathing Pride and holding it upright. "This sword could have been made from whatever they had pilfered under the Red Keep while they map it, evacuating wildfire caches aside. That plate however… that plate, alongside their payment, is without any doubt not something an impoverished but cunning House can make and present to their betters. Not at this timing."

"They could be doubling down on their bet, so to say," Tyrion offered an explanation.

"Have you ever done that when Jaime is the clear underdog in a tourney match?" Tywin replied to the statement with a question. "Him against the late Gregor in melee, perhaps."

"No, Father," Tyrion answered the question as his father sheathed the sword. "I'd still bet on Jaime for peace of mind's sake, but not beyond my means…"

"Exactly," Tywin said, before taking a sip of his glass. "No matter how hare-brained you are sometimes, you were ever careful... I think the Kirino are the same. They might take risky bets, but they ensure that the risk are never greater than their ability to recover from the potential loss. That is not a whore's way of playing the game of thrones… that is how a cautious lord play."

"I understand, Father," Tyrion said as he nodded.

"For what it's worth… you are already better at it than your siblings," Tywin said softly, a little wistfulness in his voice before he issued a statement. "You may go, but there's something I want you to do tomorrow, first thing in the morning and discrete."

"Yes Father?" Tyrion said. He certainly tried not to sound too eager.

"Take a bar from their payment and another from the treasury... preferably an old one from The Rock's own mine, and have Jon Lantell test for their purity," Tywin ordered. "Call it an old lord's curiosity. Tell him to report directly to me afterwards."

"Your will shall be done, Sire," Tyrion said as he bowed and made his exit.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit late padding chapter I guess, and thus I blame the Steam summer sale XD I'm also coming to an end of my cached content, so... expect a slowdown, though I still want to post at my current pace.


	15. Karasu 7

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu 7_

* * *

A gentle knock sounded on the door, before a maid peeked into the room Catelyn Stark resided. The lady was sitting up against the bed's headboard, her belly heavy with child.

"Yes, Beth?" the lady of the house said, looking up from her embroidery work.

"Lord Robb and Lady Kirino comes to visit, my lady," Beth said as she opens the door fully, revealing Robb and the foreign lady.

"Mother," Robb greeted. "I and Lady Sh-… Shyomaro comes to visit."

"Lady Stark," Shiomaru said, bowing deeply.

"Robb, Lady Kirino," Catelyn replied. "I hope my absence in entertaining you is not a cause of offense to you, Lady Kirino. The baby in my belly tires me so greatly in this pregnancy."

"It is quite alright, Lady Stark," Shiomaru said. "Your children has been the most excellent guides for Winterfell and its surrounding areas."

"Is that so? All I hear from them are tales of wonder and awe, Lady Kirino," Catelyn replied, casting a smile that is just a little baleful towards Robb. "I understand that you went ranging yesterday, Robb?"

"We were with Jory and Fat Tom! There was Ser Lannister, Ser Manderly, and that one half-northern Lannister guard…" Robb said, his tone full of excitement. "Lady Sozoo is a master fisherman, Mother! Not even Fat Tom can match her! And that sashemee was very delicious!"

"Ah… but Megga seems to have told me that you have been eating raw fish, hmm?" Catelyn asked Robb, who suddenly seemed chastised.

"Technically, it wasn't raw," Shiomaru cut in before Robb can answer. "The fish is treated with a… marinate shall we say, a mixture of strong vinegar and spices. While it hasn't been heated, no worm can possibly survive the marinate."

"You seem sure," Catelyn said, her tone low.

"I prepared the trout myself, Lady Stark," Shiomaru replied, her tone a touch defiant. "Before Lord Robb, the very same fish preparation was eaten by Fat Tom, Torrhen, and Ser Lannister. If any of them fall ill before I leave, you may hang me by the neck… by your own or Lord Stark's hand."

"I-… I'm sure such a terrible oath would not be necessary, Lady Kirino," Catelyn backed off, in awe of what the young woman is willing to risk.

"I take my trade as a _shefu… _er, preparer of foods, seriously, Lady Stark," Shiomaru replied, her gaze a touch wistful. "Only happiness and delight shall come from these hands, and never pain and suffering."

"I… see," Catelyn said.

"That said, your younger daughter has… an uncanny knack for showing up in places, my lady," Shiomaru said after the heavy atmosphere let up. "She has been a most… interesting presence."

"Arya? What mischief has she been up to now, Robb?" Catelyn said, her gaze immediately upon Robb.

"That's the thing, mother…" Robb answered her mother's question, his words a touch unsure. "Lady… Shyomaro seemed to be able to calm her. She isn't kicking and screaming unless she's pulled from the scene. She's just… there. Watching. And sometimes getting treats."

"That… is odd indeed," Catelyn said. "Whatever that you have done Lady Kirino, you must tell me. Wolf-blooded her father named her, and that worries me."

"Perhaps it's simply the novelty of having a new person doing new things in the household, Lady Stark," Shiomaru said, her shoulders making a subtle shrug. "Little Arya has been… distracting, but not overly so."

"Oh, oh, and Lady Shyomaro has a treat for you, Mother!" Robb said before he claps twice. Promptly, a maid entered the scene, a bowl at hand.

"… is this spiced snow, Lady Kirino?" Catelyn asked as she looked at the contents of the bowl, a square of what looked like compacted snow. She was aware of the uniquely Northern delicacy, but never saw the appeal.

"Of a sort. I can assure you that this has neither touched any snow, nor is fresh snow," Shiomaru said. "The maids of the kitchen had been saying that your porridge has oft been untouched, so I thought perhaps a cool food is more agreeable to your palate."

"Arya and Sansa both liked it, Mother!" Robb said enthusiastically.

"Very well…" Catelyn said, taking a spoonful into her mouth. An instant surprise bloomed in her face as she swallowed the delicacy. "My word! This… is this cream? And… lemons?"

"Yes, it is a mixture of lemon reduction, spices, cream, and _amakazurasen_… uh, there is no Westerosi word equivalent of that," Shiomaru explained. "It is a type of sweetener made from tapping certain vines, a traditional Old Nihon sweetener. There were a few suitable grapevines in the glass gardens."

"We had Maester Luwin record the recipes and manuals!" Robb added.

"Very shrewd, Young Lord Stark," Catelyn said as she reached to pat her son. Then she turned to the foreign lady, a thankful expression on her face. "Thank you very much for this, Lady Kirino. This is a kindness that few can hope to match…"

"Yours is a House that never stopped giving, Lady Kirino," Eddard Stark made his presence known as he entered the room. "To think that we are the hosts instead of you. Sansa has been over the moon from your cousin's tales and companionship… so much so that the septa has begun to complain."

"The realm is shrouded in disquiet and anxiety, my Lord of Stark," Shiomaru said, a smile in her face as she ignored Catelyn's spiking annoyance. "If one can lighten the gloomy days even by a little, then it is our duty to do so."

"Try some of these, my lord husband," Catelyn said, offering him a spoonful. "Before I finish it."

"My word… is this what they use for spiced snows in the far south, I wonder…" Eddard said after he swallowed the spoonful. "The spiced snow of my childhood never tasted like this. Neither is the batch you made the last time."

"Perhaps they only had them in winters, my lord," Shiomaru ventured a guess. "To my knowledge nowhere else in Westeros has summer snows like in The North."

"I see. Perhaps you would like to help me, Lady Kirino?" Eddard asked as he rubbed his beard. "My lords will depart in the day after tomorrow and I would very much like to share this taste with them. Are you up for this challenge?"

"Such is a great task, my Lord of Stark," Shiomaru replied. "But the pride of a _shefu_ is in their dishes, and our house never were shy of challenges."

* * *

…

* * *

"And thus, to lighten our hearts before you head back to your holdings and muster your armies, let us partake on a dessert from our childhood."

As Eddard finished the feast-ending speech, the dish were distributed and consumed. A stunned silence reigned for a second, before an approving murmur rise from the crowd.

"Ned! What in the fucking world did you throw into this spiced snow? It tastes like milk! And stuff!" Greatjon Umber shouted in the unmistakable thundering voice of his. "It doesn't taste remotely like snow with a hint of dirt! Like the usual my maid used to make!"

"Why not ask the gift-bearer herself? The one she made for my lady wife isn't quite like this either," Eddard replied. "What taste is this, Lady Kirino?"

"The body is cream, spices, maplesap, and diced berries, sprinkled with toasted and crushed pine nuts my lords," Shiomaru stood up and said. "Also, I used an indirect technique to freeze the mixture, so my so-called spiced snow is in fact a frozen mixture in itself and not actual snow."

"That is such a roundabout way to prepare spiced snow…" a tall lady commented.

"Oh shut your mouth and enjoy the food for once, Dustin," a stouter lady clad in bear pelts countered.

"Taking an established Northern delicacy and taking it to a whole other level…" Wendel commented from the lower tables as highlords ply the skilled lady with questions. "To be able to come up with such innovation, she must have been gifted by the gods."

"Oh, the lady can make Tywin Lannister smile with her food Ser Wendel," Daven replied after he swallowed the sweet treat. "If the magnitude of the lady's skill reaches this height, I would not be surprised."

"Is that true Ser Lannister?" Wendel said as his father animatedly gesticulated towards the lady. "Tywin Lannister has not smiled since The Sack of King's Landing, last I heard!"

"Well I admit that I can't be sure of it, the dining room's lighting was not the best," Daven said, chuckling. "But there is a certain... lightness about my liege-lord after that event. Lord Lannister even guaranteed a spot in The Rock's kitchens should Lady Shiomaru have a need of livelihood."

"I'm sure my father is making that very same offer right now!" Wendel said before laughing away.

* * *

…

* * *

The feast was well into the wane as Eddard excused himself. Greatjon could still be heard from the hall, but some of the older lords had retired before the lord of the castle. He made his way to his room, only to stumble on Jon leaning to a nook on the wall by the hallway to Winterfell's master bedroom.

"Jon? What are you doing here? It's late, boy," Ned asked to the half-asleep youth. Jon gasped to full consciousness for a second, before finding his wits.

"Lor-… Father, I waited outside because I want to ask for something," Jon said, his tone a little apprehensive. "Might I… ask leave to accompany Ser Lannister's company?"

"Oh, Jon… whatever happened to make you want to do that?" Eddard asked, his tone dismayed. "Is it my lady wife again?"

"No, not… not really," Jon answered the question. "I… I… want to see the world. See if it has a place for me."

"You are safe here, my child… out there you are but a lonely pup and I have taught you time and again…" Eddard replied, gently patting Jon's head.

"…The pack survives where the lone wolf perishes," Jon finished his father's words. "But… I… I don't think I have a pack here. Robb and Arya love me, some treated me fairly, but others… so, so many others…"

"Oh, son…" Eddard pulled his bastard son into a hug. Jon broke into sobs. Father and son shared the personal moment, before Eddard broke the silence.

"Jon, perhaps I have been too restrictive of you," Eddard said, after a sigh. "You are of the right age to be a page or a squire, mayhaps take up a trade as an apprentice, or even start study to be a maester if you so desire… Whatever you want for yourself, it is open to you and I will support you as much as I can."

"Then…" Jon said, hope in his voice.

"Let us sleep on the matter tonight," Eddard said as they parted. "The day after the delegates leave, I shall hear of your choice and then I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, my-… I mean, Father," Jon said, his teary eyes meeting his father's kind gaze.

"Now go sleep, it's far past your bedtime," Eddard closed the conversation.

Looking at the back of his natural son disappearing into a corner, Eddard Stark let out a sigh. Loud at first, it petered out after a handful of seconds, only forming words at the very last breath.

"Oh, Ash…"

* * *

**A/N**: Please excuse me for the fairly large delay. I intended to make a separate chapter for the fishing trip, but... BattleTech happened. Plus I think the Northern arc has stretched for far too long compared to the other two, though I feel it still has so many stories to tell. Still, the North arc will tie up with the other two shortly, as we enter the wedding arc... soon-ish. I hope I can manage two updates this month.


	16. Kakashi 5

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

**_A Capriccio of Winds and Earths_**

_Kakashi 5_

* * *

"Now read this, my lord," Hamakaze said, pointing to four kanji characters she wrote with a piece of chalk on a slate board set into a wooden frame.

"Let's see… this is the character for 'person' so it's 'hito', correct?" Tyrion said as he accepted the slate. Hamakaze nodded, prompting Tyrion to go on. "Then 'uma' for 'horse', 'ichi' for 'one', and this one… 'karada', so 'body'. _Hito umaichi karada_, then."

"Then are you sure there are no alternate pronunciation, my lord?" Hamakaze replied, a mischievous lilt in her voice.

"Ahh… my betrothed played me like a fiddle, Lady Haruna," Tyrion addressed the third occupant of the rather modest wheelhouse. "No respect at all. Can you believe it, my lady."

"A teacher who plays with her student in such inappropriate manner," Haruna said in a tone half amused and half admonishing, although her eyes betrayed her own smile from under the great-jacket that obscured most of the lower half of her head. "Truly appalling times we are in my lord."

"I was going to teach him the Four-letter Idioms. I thought it'd be the perfect activity to teach alternate readings of _kanji_ letters…" Hamakaze replied, half a pout in the tone. "Well anyway, the idiom for the letters would be pronounced _jinba ittai_. Would you like to interpret the meaning, my betrothed?"

"Hmm… person, horse, one, body. Would it be correct if I interpret it as the Dothraki?" Tyrion said, rubbing his chin. "After all, they are said to be the best riders in the world, born on the saddle and learning to ride before they learn to walk."

"The observation is astute and justified," Haruna opined. "If these Dothraki people truly embody the oneness of man and steed as the Wolfhorde of the Far West, as recorded in the chronicles of Old Nihon."

"Ah yes, Lady Hamakaze talked about them. They once threatened Nihon itself, correct?" Tyrion said.

"Kuburai grandson of Temujin was a great king, but prone to overreaching. His rule saw the kingdom growing until about the size of Westeros... but his thirst for land caused him defeat unanswered no less than four times," Hamakaze narrated. "Mamuru of their west, Nihon to their east, Majabai and Bienan to their southeast. Each failure more ruinous than the last."

"Still, the realm his children took for themselves are still sizable," Haruna said. "Imagine Westeros divided by four instead of nine… huh, we're stopping."

"Indeed… I hope it's nothing distasteful," Tyrion noted, before further musings were interrupted by knocking on the wheelhouse door.

"Sorry for stoppin' milord, but there are people doin' roadworks ahead of us," a guard said through the opened door. "Our vanguard is speakin' with them now."

"Oh? Clegane moves pretty quick," Tyrion noted.

"He was given some initial funds after all," Hamakaze replied. "Though I'm not sure if it's wise to build a road towards Lannisport first."

"We will have to ask Ser Clegane for his reasoning, but I'm sure Hyuuga guided his hand ably," Haruna said.

"I'm going to stretch my legs a bit," Tyrion said as he hopped out of the wheelhouse.

About a hundred yards' walk from the wheelhouse, a couple dozen people were finishing up their road-building to allow the Lannister entourage to pass. Tyrion watched intently as people set rocks upon flattened ground, then pile some smaller stones on top of that, and compact the road with sand. He then approached the foreman, trying to see the unusual paving technique better.

"Milord Lannister, we apologize for this delay," the foreman greeted as Tyrion came near. "We're just finishing up this section 'ere for your convoy to pass."

"Please, do not rush the job for our behalf good man. We are in no hurry," Tyrion replied as he made a placating gesture. "How long have you been building this road?"

"Since the last harvest finished, so… maybe two moons? Roundabouts that long milord," the foreman answered the question.

"Indeed? Quite a good progress if you managed to build this far. Lannisport is perhaps two, three more days' travel away," Tyrion said, his tone impressed.

"Ser Clegane wanted us to repair the road from Hondton to the villages first, but his Eastern woman said we should practice on easier lands first," the foreman said, huffing. "I'm starting to see her sense, gallin' as it is! Buildin' roads is mighty work!"

"Is there not a roadlayer with you all?" Tyrion asked.

"Oh no, Hondton doesn't have a dedicated roadlayer. The Eastern woman gathered people around and explained her roadlayin' techniques," the foreman answered. "Ser Clegane might find one in Lannisport to check the work later, but I doubt anyone is familiar to that Eastern woman's roadcraft."

"We… are talking about the same Eastern woman here, aye?" Tyrion asked with a slightly confused tone. "About as tall as you, brown haired with curly tips, tits about as large as her head?"

"That's… her alright milord," the foreman said, a little mystified. "You know her?"

"Met her a number of times," Tyrion answered the question. "She saved my life, too."

"Milord," the leader of the guards that accompanied Tyrion's entourage interrupted the discourse. "We might have to take a little detour around the roadworks. I don't think the fresh roadwork can be passed safely…"

"Hmm, it's roundabout time to rest the horses anyway. Let's take our midday break before the detour, guardsman. Notify the rest of the column," Tyrion ordered.

"Aye milord," the guardsman nodded.

"She saved your life, milord?" The foreman asked, bewildered.

"Aye. Brewed a medicine that managed to save Casterly Rock from a flux outbreak… well, except for an unfortunate few. I and two of my cousins are healed alongside many others," Tyrion answered the question.

"Tha's some woman," the foreman said, chuckling. "She gonna be a Clegane soon milord? If ya catch me drift."

"Well, Clegane's betrothed is her cousin. She once folded his arm in two without breaking it… pretty painful from the sound he made," Tyrion half-whispered. "Would be wise not to get into her bad side, just saying."

"Whoa, Sour Sandor gonna get whipped," the foreman said after a bout of laughter. "Can't wait what the Eastern woman has in store for our stretch of the Lannbrook then. Damn thing kept overflowing every storm season."

"We can expect great things, goodman," Tyrion replied.

* * *

_..._

* * *

"I'm quite impressed," Tyrion said as Hondton, the town by Clegane's Keep, comes into view. "We are able to cut a full day of travel on Lady Hyuuga's new roads."

"Well, clearly our cousin has much more knowledge than mechanics," Hatsushimo said, huffing a little.

"Quite a smooth ride, too! I must tell Father about this new roadlaying technique soon," Tyrion gushed.

"I'm sure the maester has ravens, my betrothed," Hamakaze said, chuckling as the wheelhouse comes to a stop. They quickly disembark to the keep's yard, where Sandor Clegane and his household staff stood.

"Clegane's Keep is yours, my lord," Sandor said as he dropped into his knees. His household would follow as one.

"Thank you Sandor, you may rise," Tyrion said. A serving girl quickly approached them as Sandor rose, a tray of slightly steaming food on her hands.

"Bread and salt? You need not go so far Clegane, what are we but bosom friends?" Tyrion said, slightly puzzled and partly sarcastic.

"Nah, this is that new crop that lady Hyuuga had been planting. Thought ya want to know first thing," Sandor explained as Tyrion tried the apparently boiled tuber. "Four damn times the yield of wheat in half the grow time. Witchcraft I say, witchcraft."

"It's also quite delicious," Tyrion noted after swallowing a cube. "What have been done to utilize this new food?"

"We tried to make some into flour, some into booze," Sandor replied to the question. "We're still trying to find the knack of the whole thing."

"So, where is our Eastern woman with big tits then?" Tyrion asked as Hatsushimo and Hamakaze bowed to Sandor, a gesture he reciprocated. "Her stone road is coming along nicely, just three more days from Lannisport last I saw them."

"Out scouting the flood-prone part of the Lannbrook since a week ago, though she'll be back within a day or two now," Sandor said.

"Right then! Now tell me about this root booze…" Tyrion said as Sandor showed them to his main hall.

* * *

**A/N**: Remember that thing when I said I'll try to post twice monthly? That... didn't pan out well I guess. I'm also being quarantined for Covid-19 so I guess we'll see about that.


	17. Kobushi 5

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

**_A Capriccio of Winds and Earths_**

_Kobushi __5_

* * *

"Well then, progress report?" Yamato opened the meeting in the White Room. It was sparsely decorated as always, however a round table dominated the scene.

"Macadam-style roads are in construction in Clegane lands. While procurement of the stone had been a bit delayed, the rocks quarried in Cairngrove are suitable for our purposes," Hyuuga said. "The sweet potato field has borne its first harvest, a sum of a thousand and six hundred kilograms in raw total harvest. A little under Chikyuu baseline, but still a significant sum in itself even after setting aside seeds."

"That's… a whole lot of food," Kirishima commented. "Anything being done for preservation?"

"I've directed the natives to two main preservation avenues, namely making flour and alcohol. Aside from that, I only introduced steaming," Hyuuga said.

"They are starting to make bread with the flour," Haruna said. "Should we try and apply the craft of noodle-making?"

"Sure, try it," Yamato replied to the question. "Anything more from the west?"

"I believe I detected a significant presence of ilmenite in the sediment of the flood-prone Lanbrook section," Hyuuga said. "If we can trace where it originated, we can have an easily mined terrestrial source of titanium."

"That is very nice indeed… so Tival armor is a near-future possibility then?" Yamato asked, leaning to the front.

"Within maybe two years. Reinforced plates for existing armor in one," Hyuuga replied to the question.

"Excellent," Yamato said before turning her attention to Shiomaru. "Shiomaru, how about your journey to The Neck?"

"We are currently encamped in Moat Cailin," Shiomaru reported. "The castle is nominally abandoned, though there is a hamlet of people who maintained what remains of the ruined fort. We arrived earlier than the monthly crannogmen traders, and we have plenty of supplies to wait them out."

"Jon Snow is with you, is it not?" Yamato asked.

"Correct. He was attached to our retinue with hopes of gaining experience or apprenticeship along the way," Shiomaru answered. "We might swing by Stoney Sept and Riverrun to that end, Fleet Flagship."

"Mm, but Jon is well-regarded with Northmen and he could be a key there, no?" Yamato said. "We could offer him an apprenticeship ourselves."

"We could indeed… maybe here in Clegane lands?" Hyuuga offered. "After the road to Lannisport is done I intend to work on the road network around Hondton, also the sweet potato fields need supervision… among others. Skilled supervisors would be quite appreciated."

"I'm not quite sure if Jon would be well-regarded in the North in general, but having the ear of the ruler and at least one heir in The North's line of succession does seem to be worth the effort," Shiomaru opined.

"Then that's for the best. The capital end of our business is still being built, so there isn't much to be done here," Yamato said. "Was he given a lordly education in Winterfell?"

"Yes, but he did show a marked predilection to swordsmanship and martial arts in general," Shiomaru replied to the question.

"Well perfect then, I'm sure Sandor can appreciate a squire," Hyuuga commented. "He's in a bit of a hot water due to his lack of squires and pages, but I guess the life of a landed knight hasn't quite sank in for him."

"Still, try and discern what Jon wants more, a knighthood or an apprenticeship," Yamato suggested. "We can provide avenues to either."

"Yes Fleet Flagship," Hyuuga said, bowing a little.

"Yahagi, how about the moods at court? Would any more donations be forthcoming?" Yamato asked, turning her attention to Yahagi.

"I think no more donations are forthcoming after Lord Sunglass' pledge last month," Yahagi said. "We might as well set out to Eastwatch soon to outrun the Northern efforts."

"The Northern convoy from Winterfell should be at the vicinity of Long Lake at this time," Shiomaru stated her observations. "We can easily outrun them to Eastwatch."

"Perhaps a ten-day journey from King's Landing, accounting for supplies and extra personnel we're transporting from the dungeons. Yoren of The Night's Watch entered the city last week with a few volunteers already in tow," Yahagi said.

"We probably should come and bring presents for Lord Stark's newborn, too. How'd you like to be our courier, Yahagi?" Yamato said, rubbing her chin. "You might also pick up Lord Manderly's pledged men and resources."

"I shall have to ask leave from our king and Hand, but I suspect King Robert would readily agree since it involves his dearest friend," Yahagi said, nodding. "Anyways, I also owe my underlings a ship cruise so that's that."

"Excellent. Try and ask for a leave from King Robert and Lord Arryn, and if you're granted that we'll set sail in three days," Yamato rattled out her command. "We already had the stockpile we earmarked in the warehouse and pulling the deal with the merchants should take no more than two days. Kirishima, you'll be in charge of the capital operations for the duration of my absence."

"Understood Fleet Flagship," Kirishima said.

"Good. Anything else needed addressing?" Yamato said.

"Fleet Flagship, can a swift extraction be arranged for us? If we don't need to find gainful employment for Jon Snow in the Riverlands, we might gain extra time to experiment with sweet potato dishes if we don't have to traverse the region. We could even debut it at Tyrion's wedding," Shiomaru said. "I calculated that an overland trek through the Riverlands might take two months or more, compared to the two weeks max of a sea journey."

"Mm, it's possible, especially if Lord Lannister's mood pushed him to issue the invitations early," Yamato mused. "Any marine points of exit from the Neck?"

"The Fever River opens to Ironman's Bay, but there's also a chance that there's an uncharted river opening towards The Bite," Shiomaru said. "However, exiting The Neck via the Fever River requires us to backtrack from The Neck's depths towards Moat Cailin and that might take extra time. I'll have to ask Lord Reed about the route towards the east."

"Very well, we'll discretely put the hull of Kasumi in the seas east of The Neck and Suzutsuki in the west," Yamato said. "Whichever route you end up taking, you'd be covered."

"Much appreciated, Fleet Flagship," Shiomaru said, nodding her head.

"Well then, we all have our tasks!" Yamato said as she clapped once.

* * *

...

* * *

"Lady Yamato?" Nymeria Sand asked as she opened the door. "I have your…"

Only soft snoring replied to Nymeria. The foreign lady was asleep on the long sofa that served as a guest seating. Nymeria sighed softly.

"No defense at all…" Nymeria said under her breath. "I'd thought someone of your caliber would be more guarded…"

The Dornish girl peered closer to the head of house after she put her report on the table, putting Yamato's sleeping face to scrutiny.

Nymeria had met a lot of foreigners in her time working in the customs house of Sunspear, mostly those from the Summer Isles and southern Essos. Those from Volantis and Lys tend to have sharp features, fair skin, and slender build, while those from the Summer Isles tend to be muscled, dark, and stout. The occasional Qartheen and Slaver Bay merchants would look like what she'd call a Old Ghiscar look: moderately fair skin tone, jet-black curly hair, and medium height. Yamato and the rest of the Kirino clan were nothing like that.

The unifying theme with the clan seemed to be their build, eyes, and skin tone. They're all seemed to be of a slender build. Even the stoutest of them all, Owari Kirino, was quite a bit less bulky when compared to her disciple from Tarth, Brienne. Their skin tone was also quite light, perhaps just a sliver or two darker than those of the notoriously pale Valemen.

The Kirino's slanted, narrow eyes are perhaps the feature that tied the theme together for Nymeria. All of them had eyes that conform to the shape, even if their eye color ranged from the slate blue-gray of Lady Hamakaze to the warm brown of Lady Kirishima. Nymeria had heard that travelers from Yi Ti has those features, but such travelers are about as common in Sunspear as a plank of newly cured weirwood.

A knock sounded at the door, rudely snapping Nymeria from her musings. She quickly got up and opened it.

"Ah, Meria-kun. Is Yamato-dono available?" the tall form of Owari loomed at the door. "A grain merchant is looking to finalize the deal."

"I'm not sleeping on the job, no, you're mistaken," Yamato's voice said from direction of the sofa.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes," Nymeria said, suppressing a giggle.

"Right. I'll escort him up," Owari replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N**: A rather quick 'recap' chapter acting on the idea given to me by a regular reviewer. My quarantine continues. Enjoy!


	18. Karasu 8

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

**_A Capriccio of Winds and Earths_**

_Karasu 8_

* * *

"I suppose we're here," Yahagi said as her entourage approached the looming form of Winterfell. "What do you say, Lord Redwyne? A week of rest before we go back to King's Landing?"

"That would be quite acceptable Ser Kirino," Paxter Redwyne said after a chuckle. "After all, my nephew would have suggested a fortnight or more by how violently he was ill on the way here."

"I'm not going to live this down am I," Loras grumbled good-naturedly.

"You were sick almost all the way cuz," Hobber Redwyne made a jab to his cousin. "Even Horas overcame his sickness by the third day."

"My knight's steed is much too fast," Loras tried to defend himself.

"Much too fast indeed," Paxter said. "Ol' Seasnake would've thrown himself to the rocks of Driftmark if he saw us ripping through the water in that speed. I would suppose your sort of ship could be obtained from somewhere Ser Kirino?"

"Only if you have the weight of the Red Keep in gold to procure and operate it, Lord Redwyne," Yahagi said before a chuckle.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard from the tower gate exclaimed as the entourage of ten horses stopped before it.

"I am Ser Yahagi Kirino, kingsguard of King Robert Baratheon first-of-his-name, as identified by the standard I carry. I came bearing gifts and missives from His Grace to commemorate the birth of Lord Stark's son. With me and my squires are Lord Paxter Redwyne of the Reach and his squires," Yahagi replied, introducing herself and the entourage.

"Well met good Ser, your house is well-regarded within these walls," a man said as he emerged behind the guard. "A runner has been dispatched and Lord Stark will receive you at the hall shortly. Pass in peace Ser and Lord."

"Thank you, good man! We shall proceed there!" Yahagi said as a stable boy showed up and pointed the way for them.

"Quite a lively castle," Paxter said as they passed busy porters and teamsters readying a veritable convoy.

"Winter is upon their doorstep my lord," Yahagi said in low tones. "The kind that rouse the dead in their wake."

"Gave me a right scare when The Citadel held a viewing of the wight in Oldtown," Paxter said as he suppressed a shiver. "And your cousin said there was what, forty thousand of them?"

"Triple that... they left before knowing what became of the other two castles," Yahagi said as they disembarked before the hall's entrance. "Kirishima was very fortunate to be able to withstand their weapon at Eastwatch."

"Gods be good, a hundred and twenty thousand… almost as powerful as The Reach and Dorne combined," Paxter grumbled. "Good thing The Wall stands in their way, aye?"

"Yes it is," Yahagi said.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ser Yahagi Kirino and Lord Paxter Redwyne!"

The crier announced them to the hall and a hush descended to the somewhat packed audience. The two announced nobles strode forward with their attendants bringing up the rear. Eddard Stark's expression hovered between elated welcome and intrigue, but nonetheless signaled for bread and salt.

"Be welcome within the halls of Winterfell, Ser Kirino and Lord Redwyne," Eddard said, a smile on his face after the rite had been observed. "I understand there are missives from the king?"

"And presents for your youngest, my Lord of Stark," Yahagi said as he stepped forward to present the letter. "I also report to you that Lady Yamato would have arrived at Eastwatch at this time, her ship bearing tuns of preserved food, building supplies, and volunteers for The Night's Watch."

"Perhaps the greatest recent contribution to The Watch from a southron noble in my time. On the behalf of The Watch and The North, I thank your house," Eddard said, receiving the scroll before he addressed Paxter. "I seldom see a Reacher this far north… much less one of your stature, Lord Redwyne."

"I was at King's Landing to oversee a routine wine shipment, Lord Stark… and also to get some Pentoshi fine linens at better prices," Paxter replied easily. "Oh, you won't believe how much those Dornish price-gougers charge, by The Seven! But then, I heard news of House Kirino's ships and I simply couldn't resist trying to… by the ser's words, tag along. I also brought some presents, but I'm afraid it would pale in comparison to the king's."

"I see, Lord Redwyne," Eddard said after a nod. "Thus, I shall bade you to present your gifts to my wife in the nursery yourself, Ser Kirino and Lord Redwyne. I apologise if my reception seemed curt and short, but this is a very busy time for Winterfell and as you can see, many more needs my attention."

"I shall impose no more of your time, Lord Stark," Yahagi said as she bowed and retreated from the lord's seat. They are then promptly escorted to the nursery.

* * *

...

* * *

"Curt and short indeed," Horas Redwyne snorted as he and Loras followed their lieges deeper into Winterfell, gifts on their hands. His twin brother elected to oversee their luggages with Yahagi's page.

"You saw how many petitioners and courtiers Lord Stark is receiving, cousin," Loras replied. "I can see that the staff is not accustomed in arranging a court that size. He's overwhelmed and it showed."

"Aye…" Horas said. A short silence settled for a few minutes before he asked in a reluctant tone. "Did you saw the wight, cuz?"

"Only the hand. Smelled awful," Loras answered with a sigh. "Ser Yahagi bade me to burn a pair of her gloves used to touch the thing. The smell just would not scrub off…"

"Father took us to The Citadel's showing of the wight they received from your ser's cousin. It was missing both hands, so that is where your wight hand was from I guess," Horas replied. "They sawed it in half at the waist and it didn't stop moving, cuz."

"Damn," Loras grunted.

"The bottom half then got loose and kicked a few maesters and acolytes," Horas said in low tones. "Heard three of them died."

"No shit…" Loras hissed. "What happened to it?"

"Some septons went to a frenzy and tried… smiting it," Horas replied to the question. "A Silent Sister just threw a torch on the corpse. Burned like tinder soaked in oil... unfortunately not all of the smiting septons survived."

"Ser Yahagi Kirino and Lord Paxter Redwyne!" The door-guard announced.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ser Yahagi Kirino and Lord Paxter Redwyne!"

Catelyn was startled a little but managed a response. Thus, the first woman-knight in the history of The Seven Kingdoms strode into her nursery.

The woman clad in mail and white tabard seemed… slight. Not as large as the rumors that reached Catelyn would have it, towering over men and built like a guardhouse. Instead of a stout warrior like Rodrik Cassell or Greatjon Umber, the Kirino knight is more of a heavier version of his younger sister; a coiled snake ready to strike.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Ser Kirino and Lord Redwyne," Catelyn greeted. "I was notified that you have come bearing gifts from the king?"

"You are well-informed my lady," Yahagi said as she motioned for Loras to present her gifts. "Our king gifted your youngest with fine horse figurines, made of the best Kingswood rowan. I was told it was a prayer for the child to grow into a righteous and steadfast man."

"A kingly gift indeed," Catelyn said as she marveled at the beautifully polished horses, its body painted black and gray and its mane gold.

"From our own house, Lady Yamato commissioned these for your children," Yahagi went on, revealing three fist-sized drums mounted on a stick each. Beads tied to a length of fine leather cord stuck out from its sides. "An Old Nihon toy called a _denden taiko_. It is made with wood varnished in glazes that had been used in Old Nihon for thousands of years."

"A gift of such magnitude… my son is blessed indeed by your house, Ser," Catelyn said. "He tasted your cousin's cooking before he was born, and now you brought him toys from a lost land."

"House Stark was a most gracious host to my kin, what can we do but return your kindness my lady?" Yahagi shot her a rhetorical question as she unveiled the last gift, a blanket of blue and red with animal motif embroidery. Cately could spot a wolf, a stag, eagles, and trouts. "This woolen blanket is from the Lord and Lady Arryn, and they wished that your son would grow strong."

"And a same gift from House Redwyne, although perhaps more suited to ward from strong winds," Paxter said, presenting his own present of a gray embroidered blanket. "Thin Vale cashmere, the seamstress said."

"I thank you, Lord Redwyne—"

"Mother!" Two children suddenly barged into the room. "We heard— the knight— did she—"

"Arya, Brandon! Show some respect for the guests!" Catelyn admonished the children.

"The two next youngest, Arya and Brandon I presume?" Yahagi said after the children curtsied and bowed. "The winds whispered about you two, right handfuls that you are!"

"I am blood of wolf, as father said!" Arya said, chest puffed.

"A right hellion this one would be, my lady," Yahagi replied as she mussed the children's hair. "And you, little Brandon?"

"I wnna be knight lik yoo!" Bran replied, trying to imitate his sister.

"Right… mayhaps one day you will be a page to me, or young Loras here once he gets his spurs," Yahagi said with a smile. "But until then, you shall heed the words of your parents, you hear?"

"Yes Ser!" The two children answered as one.

At that moment Catelyn wondered, if the flash of ache in her heart was simply weariness of a new mother again or something else.

* * *

...

* * *

"As guest rights has been observed, I bid you welcome at Greywater Watch," Howland Reed intoned towards the Kirino party. "Quarters would be a bit small for your tastes, but not a drop of swampwater shall mar you in my watch."

Jon Snow marveled as further pleasantries was observed. The hall of Greywater Watch was but a third the size of Winterfell's great hall, but it felt like a well-lived home. The people were quiet and slightly suspicious, but once Lord Reed accepted and read the letter from Father, they were quick to warm up.

"Jon Snow, as I live and breathe."

Howland's voice seemed to simply appear in front of him. The man was shorter and thinner than many, but if Father's respect lie with him then surely the lord is none to be trifled with.

"Lord Reed," Jon returned the greeting. "It's an honor to meet you sire."

"When I last saw you from this close, you are but a wailing babe," Howland said while he patted Jon's shoulder. "Now look at you. Broad-shouldered and but a year or two from surpassing my height. Your father let you go from the den, hmm?"

"Yes my lord," Jon answered the question. "I am to look for gainful employment outside The North, with a promise that I will take whatever I learned in the south back to Winterfell if I can."

"I'm sure Robb will welcome you back with open arms," Howland replied, a little chuckle at the end of his sentence. "When my business with the Kirino concludes, find me and I shall tell you tales of our youth."

"You honor me, my lord," Jon replied.

"Now, let us see if my daughter can persuade you to enjoy a good roasted frog leg," Howland said in a slightly mischievous tone.

* * *

**A/N**: Bit fast, I guess? I am playing catch-up, to be fair. Enjoy!


	19. Kakashi 6

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

**_A Capriccio of Winds and Earths_**

_Kakashi 6_

* * *

"We attend to your summons, Brother," Kevan said as Genna sat on her allotted seat on the meeting table. Four men and a woman, all the current elder generation of Lannisters, gathered at the table.

"Very well, let us get this meeting underway," Tywin said. "Stafford, are there news on Daven's journey?"

"He last wrote from Winterfell on the eve of their departure to The Neck. He said the Kirino is trying to contact one of Stark's most southerly bannermen, House Reed," Stafford said, sighing. "Judging from the date in the last letter, they are probably at Moat Cailin in this time."

"How is Daven's progress with his... courtship, then?" Gerion asked in an idle tone.

"I would like to think that they are progressing well. Lady Suzutsuki seemed receptive with the revelation of my request to Daven," Stafford said, his expression stern but his voice tender. "I just hope Daven would not do anything untoward."

"Daven's a good lad," Gerion replied, a chuckle in the end of his sentence. "Especially when the women he's with won't hesitate to beat him up if he tried something untoward."

"Let us shorten the chase, gentlemen," Genna cut into the conversation. "Surely you did not gather us here to discuss a betrothal that is all but secured, my lord."

"Indeed," Tywin said, putting down two gold bars on the table. "Gerion, I trust you are familiar with the processes of gold purification?"

"Well my days of learning about our land had long passed, but I think clay-roasting is still the dominant process," Gerion said while leaning back to his chair. "Though maybe it'll be supplanted by acid deposition some time in the future… if a way exists to procure certain acids in bulk. Oldtown maesters were always secretive about their reagents."

"Then… did House Kirino cheat us?" Kevan ventured a guess as his gaze fell to the Kirino sigil stamped on one of the bars.

"No. I had Tyrion bring these two bars to Jon Lantell for purity testing," Tywin said. "Lantell could not find any silver in their bar. Not even with the latest and most advanced methods available to him."

"How in the…?" Stafford mumbled. "Westerland gold bars are the purest gold there is. It has been so since the age of Lann and the Casterlys before him."

"Apparently not anymore," Gerion quipped. "Warrior, envoy, engineer, forager, cook, and now whitesmith. What can't they do, I wonder?"

"That is why I am wary of the situation," Tywin admitted.

"With all due respect my lord, how would this knowledge impact our relationship to them?" Genna said. "They had been unfailingly helpful to our house, and consequently we have treated them with respect befitting of their work. Why even question their methods when it benefited all parties?"

"Because those very same methods can probably be used against us, Sister," Kevan said, his tone guarded but mild. "And I fear that if the worst comes to pass, we cannot defend against them."

"Then pray tell, never give them a reason!" Genna shot back.

"Genna," Tywin interjected, his tone a low growl.

"I'm with Genna on this one," Gerion raised his hand. "But Kevan has a point. We must be prepared for treachery."

"Sound as Genna's advice may be, the only thing that is wholly dependable in this world is change," Tywin said. "Even when internal factors are under control, we might not be as lucky with external ones."

"Tywin, surely you do not mean to say…" Kevan unsurely said.

"The Lannisters of the Westerlands are united behind me, and thus are of little concern," Tywin said. "It is those out of the land that concerned me."

"Do you mean… Cersei and Jaime?" Stafford said, slightly confused.

"They always thought that they are one step ahead, when in actuality they were two steps behind," Tywin groused. "Cersei was going to unravel the efforts in the binding of our two houses by demanding the surrender of all available steelships to the kingdom."

"That is… a grave misstep," Kevan said as Genna rubbed her face and Stafford flinched. "I can see the reasoning, but with such lack of tact…"

"We are fortunate that Lady Yamato, Lord Arryn, and Tyrion were able to stall her until I arrived, and that Cersei's faction could not pressure them more on such short notice," Tywin said, his voice a disappointed rumble. "Had they failed, I fear Robert would be turned against us… or worse."

"Then… what are we going to do?" Stafford asked after a stretch of uneasy silence.

"Not much, I admit," Tywin sighed. "The unique properties of Kirino steelships meant that Cersei cannot repeat her stunt with any better hope of success because I would be within a week's journey away to stop her. Pycelle's directives had been… strengthened, so whatever she would do overtly, Casterly Rock would know within the week."

"Covertly, however… there are many things a woman of her position can do without us being the wiser," Genna said, rubbing her chin.

"On that, the Kirino stands alone," Tywin said. "Yet I… find myself less worried about that. They have proven their ingenuity and tact with that particular debacle."

A knock then sounded from the door, prompting Gerion to open it.

"A message from Tyrion, Lord Tywin," Creylen said as he handed the scroll to Gerion, who then handed it to Tywin.

"Clegane workmen had been constructing a road from their town to Lannisport with help from Hyuuga Kirino, using novel techniques," Tywin said after he skimmed on the contents of the message. "Kevan, tomorrow we ride out to inspect this new road. Gerion, you will preside over court until we are back."

"Well damn, apparently they can even make a road," Gerion said before a chuckle.

* * *

...

* * *

"Excellent shot!" Hamakaze commented as an arrow Tyrion shot landed on the center of a straw target. Around it, several arrows made for a rather tight grouping. "You're improving, my love!"

"I have excellent teachers," Tyrion said, a smile on his lips while he rolled his shoulders. "I would likely never be able to loose more shots than an average person, so I better make them count…"

"Still a cause of celebration," Hamakaze replied, a little pout on her lips.

"And with my invention, you might just!" Hyuuga said, stepping out from within the keep with a bundle in her hands.

"Good morrow to you too, Lady Hyuuga," Tyrion said as his eyes drifted towards the queer bundle. "I take you have something to demonstrate?"

"Indeed I have!" Hyuuga said as she uncovered the bundle in her arms, a peculiarly shaped crossbow.

"A wooden crossbow?" Tyrion asked, a little puzzled. "Not quite an ordinary one, for sure."

"Indeed. This here is called a _koumei-yumi_," Hyuuga said, smiling as she pulled out and loaded a few bolts into the recess on the top side of the contraption. "It is supposedly an ancient mechanical weapon from the Ch'in Empire across the sea from Nihon. By the time of the Three Unifiers, its use has fallen by the wayside for simpler weapons that is cheaper to make and simpler for soldiers to train with."

"And you made one… just for the fun of it?" Tyrion said, his smile sheepish.

"Is there any better motivation? No? Then let me show you its features!" Hyuuga asked before she let loose four bolts in rapid succession.

"That's… fast. Faster than any crossbow I ever seen…" Tyrion mumbled, his voice thick with awe. "And we even have two Myrish crossbows in Casterly Rock! They are reputed to be the finest crossbows in the known world and this… this _koumei-yumi_ just swept it underfoot!"

"And even better!" Hyuuga said as she finished loading another brace of bolts. She then shot them all to the target, a little faster than the last sequence of shots. The onlookers were awed. "Haha! Just as I thought!"

"Can… I try?" Hamakaze said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"I invoke my right as the heir of Casterly Rock to get the first turn with this device, Lady Hyuuga Kirino," Tyrion said in mock seriousness.

"Line right up and we'll get this test truly started!" Hyuuga said, a wide smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N**: The 'koumei' part from _koumei-yumi_ is taken from the Japanese rendering of Kongming, the courtesy name of Zhuge Liang. The 'yumi' part comes from the Japanese word for bow. So, _koumei-yumi_ is really just a Japanese rendering/adaptation of the Chinese phrase for repeating crossbow, _chuko-nu_.

The actual device Hyuuga made however, is closer in form to modern crossbows. Specifically, it is a magazine-fed lever-operated repeating crossbow similar to one such device sold by German YouTuber Joerg Sprave. Do imagine Hyuuga saying Joerg's catchphrase **_LET ME SHOW YOU ITS FEATURES, HAHAHA!_** if you will XD

Edit 16/10/2020: Confused _ya_ and _yumi_, _ya_ means arrow. My bad.


	20. Karasu 9

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Karasu 9_

* * *

"Meera, I'm… not sure if this is the best thing to do..." Jon said, his long pole moving the flat-bottomed boat through peat-concealing waters.

"You're such a worrywart, Jon," Meera Reed chided without taking her eyes off the water. Her spear was held aloft, ready to visit death to whatever on its pointy end. "We're not that far off Greywater Watch, and this time of the year the swamp cats are lairing and their smoked roe is second to none!"

"This is for puking out the roasted frog legs, isn't it?" Jon replied, sighing.

"Hehe~" Meera replied in a non-committal tone.

"What do you mean, hehe…" Jon grumbled.

* * *

...

* * *

"My lord of Stark," Yahagi greeted the ruler of Winterfell as she sat cross-legged on one of the flat rocks dotted around the godswood's heart tree. "Good morning."

"Ser Kirino," Eddard replied to the greeting. "I hadn't thought that you are an early riser. Lady Maya and Lady Shiomaru certainly wasn't."

"A warrior rises with the sun, my lord," Yahagi said, chuckling. "I explored these woods yesterday and found this place… quite relaxing. A soothing balm to the soul. It pulls me back."

"I would know, my father brought me here the day I was born," Eddard quipped as he pulled Ice free of its scabbard. "Never looked back."

"Quite a sword, my lord," Yahagi commented. "King Robert mentioned its name often when he was reminiscing."

"I imagine the largest known valyrian steel sword in Westeros and Essos would leave a lasting impression to anyone, good Ser," Eddard replied as he polished his greatsword with a wad of raw wool. "Your cousin inspected Ice and took highly detailed notes when she was here."

"Doubtless the notes would be a boon for cousin Hyuuga," Yahagi said.

"What of your sword?" Eddard said, his gaze momentarily on a sheathed sword visible behind Yahagi. "I'd think my keep is safe enough for guests to leave their swords in their lodgings."

"Ah… well, Lady Yamato had it forged a few months ago," Yahagi said, bringing the blade to the fore and put it across her lap. "Its lack of weight, compared to my previous blades, still threw me off a little. I hoped that you, as a longtime user of a similar blade, can give pointers."

"A valyrian steel blade…?" Eddard mumbled as he set Ice aside. "May I, Ser Kirino?"

"Please, Lord Stark," Yahagi replied, offering the blade hilt first to the northman.

Eddard accepted the blade, and removed it from the scabbard. The gently curving blade was more black than metal-grey, almost the opposite hue of Ice. Thicker swirls of lighter-colored silver-gray adorned the edge. The whole hilt and guard assembly was nothing alike to any sword Eddard had ever seen, as if affirmation that House Kirino was quite unlike any noble house in Westeros.

"Has the blade been named, Ser Kirino?" Eddard asked after he closely inspected the edge.

"If named with the convention of Old Nihon sword-naming, its name would be _Mikazuki Mott_, after the shape it resembled and its maker," Yahagi started an explanation. "The word _mikazuki_ itself meant _Crescent Moon_, so I suppose in Westeros it would be called so. Lady Yamato commissioned it as our own house-blade, and it was forged by master Mott alongside of House Lannister's sword, which later was named _Pride_."

"Your house gave House Lannister a valyrian steel sword?" Eddard said in a mildly incredulous tone.

"We have enough steel for two swords," Yahagi replied. "It would be boorish of us if we flaunt our own sword to stoke Lord Tywin and Ser Gerion's consternation."

"Such a story to it, for a young sword," Eddard remarked while carefully inserting Mikazuki back into its strangely heavy scabbard. "As a swordsman to another, I can say that practice and familiarity would eventually smooth out any awkwardness you feel. In my youth I was trained in Vale swordcraft, which emphasized on one-handed swordsmanship… only to find myself inheriting Ice, a greatsword. The transition had been… awkward to say the least. I eventually managed to master it, with help from swordmasters in the army."

"I see…" Yahagi said as she accepted the sword from Eddard.

Before they could converse more, a guard approached them from the direction of the castle.

"Lord Stark," the guard said. "A messenger came from Wintertown. He said there was a Night's Watch deserter caught last night."

"I see… thank you Jory, I shall ride to execute this man," Eddard replied as he sheathed Ice. "Excuse me Ser Kirino, duty calls."

"Wait… did the deserter say where he was from, good man?" Yahagi asked.

"I… do not know Ser," Jory replied.

"Then perhaps we should question the deserter before he is executed, Lord Stark. News is scarce and it would only do us good to have more information. Might I accompany you?" Yahagi said, turning to Eddard.

"Let us be quick, then," Eddard gave her an answer.

* * *

...

* * *

"Deserter, state your name for the record please," Yahagi started the interrogation.

"J-jon. F-from Hillcrest," the deserter said.

"Where were you stationed prior to your desertion?" Yahagi asked again.

"Th-... The Shadow Tower," the man replied. Eddard nodded.

"Then, Jon of Hillcrest, former Night Watchman of The Shadow Tower," Yahagi said. "Tell us the events that lead to your abandonment of duty."

"W-we were besieged by wights…" Jon started to tell his tale. "They… have been encircling the tunnel entrance for th-three weeks. Our h-hunters and l-lumberjacks are too afraid to try and… b-break through."

"The Night's Watch have been given leave to hunt and cut lumber in The Gifts. Why did you not do that?" Eddard let out a question of his own.

"Th-th g-game had been lean for months, and good l-lumber are too far away," Jon answered.

"I see. Continue," Eddard said, curiosity sated.

"I-I was at guard d-duty w-when…" Jon tried to continue. "W-when… ppp-... purple ey-ey-eyes…"

"Take a deep breath, good man," Yahagi said, patting his back. "Take a deep breath and master yourself."

"Ss-she… attacked! H-her scythe, her sword, her claws, white as snow! Blood! Blood on her white hair! Both dead and alive! No! Sing love! No, no, no! Alyn, Maron, Brynden!" Jon ranted and raved for a few minutes, before breaking down into sobs. "Sh-she… murdered them… th-... the maester… nnn-... never stood..."

"I see…" Yahagi said, her expression hard.

"L-... Lady… I… I beg of you… please make it stop…" Jon managed to blubber out between sobs. "Th-th-the dead… I can s-still hear them cry… thousands… hundreds… one…"

"That was a disturbing revelation," Yahagi said as guards took away the deserter. "The Wall was supposedly impenetrable to The Others. To think that an agent of them was able to attack Night Watchmen in their own castle… this has disturbing implications."

"I find the remarks of a purple-eyed white-haired woman to be equally disturbing," Luwin added to the conversation, having been brought to record the testimony. "Why would a valyrian-blooded woman aid The Others? How did one end up beyond The Wall in the first place?"

"There had been many Targaryens and other valyrian-blooded men who were deported to The Wall," Eddard said, rubbing his chin. "Most famous of them was Brynden Rivers, who served as Lord-commander for a number of years before disappearing in a ranging trip beyond."

"Then… could Brynden Rivers have gone rogue and consorted with wildlings, leaving a Targaryen brood who in turn consorted with The Others?" Yahagi ventured a guess.

"I find it hard to believe… he could be lying," Luwin said.

"No one can lie with a gaze as haunted as that," Eddard said. "Maester Luwin, make three copies of this testimony, two of which to be given to Ser Kirino for delivery to the king. I want the south to know what happened in the Shadow Tower."

"Very well my lord," Luwin said, nodding before he exited the room.

"Might I... ask for a favor Lord Stark?" Yahagi asked.

"What favor?" Eddard replied.

"Allow me to execute the deserter," Yahagi answered the question. "I know this is not normally done and you are expected to execute convicts yourself, but he did ask for me to relieve his pain."

"I cannot abide to your request, Ser Kirino," Eddard replied. "The man who handed down the sentence must swing the sword. It has been since my forefathers and it shall not change now."

"I see… then can I ask you to use Mikazuki to do the deed, then?" Yahagi bargained.

"I… suppose I can allow it," Eddard said, sighing. "Why would you insist on this, Ser Kirino? Surely any sword can do its job well."

"That is so, but Mikazuki has never been blooded properly yet," Yahagi said. "There is a belief in me that an unblooded sword would not perform as well in battle."

"Ah, I see… there is indeed that kind of belief too here in The North," Eddard said, accepting the blade.

They then exited the commandeered cottage to Wintertown's main square. A small crowd had gathered around the bound deserter, among them Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark, and Theon Greyjoy. Yahagi joined them.

"Is that… your sword, Ser?" Robb asked as his father pulled a different sword for the execution.

"It is, young lord," Yahagi answered the question. "Your father had agreed to use it instead of Ice, to introduce it to human blood so it might do its duty better onwards."

"I see…" Robb said.

"Afraid, Robb?" Theon asked, his tone uncharacteristically quiet.

"Not particularly," Robb said as he tried to sound nonchalant. "You seemed a bit quieter yourself."

"Aye…" the ironborn heir said, sighing. "Oh, stupid stupid Asha…"

"...Jon of Hillcrest, you are hereby convicted of dereliction of duty and desertion from The Night's Watch. Your sentence would be death by beheading. Speak your last words, or forever hold your grievances," Eddard exclaimed, his voice clear to the now-sizable crowd.

"N-nothing of worth milord," Jon said, his tone resigned.

"Then, in the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm," Eddard continued as he took a stance with Mikazuki. "I, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North, hereby sentence you to die."

"A clean cut…" Theon started to say as the convict's head was severed with a single swing. "It seemed that your sword worked as intended, ser."

"Exactly as the tests showed us…" Loras spoke.

"Tests?" Robb asked.

"Mikazuki had previously been tested on animals either dead or alive before," Yahagi explained. "It had never encountered significant resistance, even when it was cutting through bone. This confirmed that it would work just as well on a living man."

"I… see, I guess," Theon replied as Luwin examined the corpse.

* * *

**A/N**: In the preliminary drafts, I was going to name the Kirino sword _Henken_ (Prejudice) for a double literary pun (_henken_ is written with a single kanji, but if one cleaves the romaji in the middle we'd get '_hen ken_', which roughly means 'odd sword') but that felt too much on the nose. I guess I'll settle for a name from a certain laid-back touken danshi. It still described the sword well in any case.


	21. Kobushi 6

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

_**A Capriccio of Winds and Earths**_

_Kobushi 6_

* * *

"Anything to report about, Hyuuga?" Yamato said, opening the meeting between three women. The white room that day has a triangular table with simple chairs. A pot of steaming tea sat in the dead middle of the table, three cups equidistant from it.

"I've reviewed the footage and raw data from Yahagi and probes in Mikazuki's hilt," Hyuuga replied, a broad smile on her lips. "I'm now quite certain that valyrian steel is as much material as it is immaterial."

"Ooh, interesting. Explain," Yamato said as she leaned forward, elbows on the table and hands a bridge in front of her mouth.

"We know that some properties of valyrian steel swords don't make sense from a metallurgical perspective," Hyuuga started her explanation. "That's because it's not entirely there, so to speak. Part of the blade is actually condensed energy, which explains both the weight and durability."

"Is that so…" Yahagi cut in, scratching her chin. "Then how is it stable? We use energy as primary weapons because it's unstable and destructive in the first place."

"That's where dragons come in, I think," Hyuuga said as she waved her hand over the table, and a diagram appeared as a floating hologram on it. "We can't quite know what dragons actually breathe when they spew fire, but now I have a sneaking suspicion that it's a combination of combustible gases and some sort of direct energy. Maybe even some sort of flexible quantic framework because there is no way that combustible gases would behave like what was recorded of dragonfire. At least part of it is energy that the Valyrians then harnessed to simultaneously stabilize, preserve, and lighten their steel. I also presume that it's why the extant buildings in Valyria are so crumbled now. Once the stabilizing energies are forcefully released from a Valyrian structure, the whole quantic latticework will unravel and the actual material will readily follow. For their advanced quantic knowledge, the Valyrians only have period-appropriate material science knowledge."

"Exciting," Yamato said, her hands now on her crossed legs. "Then how are modern-day smiths able to work on the metal?"

"I reckon the quantic latticework is shaped like a grid of anchor points. Once you know where to manipulate it, it's actually quite simple to join or delete things on a whole grid. Creating a new grid is the problem, so modern smiths without access to whatever means the Valyrians used to make the thing cannot forge a new blade from scratch," Hyuuga launched into another bout of explanation. "As for how they came across it, I haven't got a clue. Perhaps they have deduced it the same way as me, maybe an incomplete transcription of manuscripts, maybe even just a fluke that got codified as time passes."

"So, the billion yen question," Yahagi said, rubbing her nose. "Can you do it?"

"The better question is, can science do it," Hyuuga said, a grin on her face. "Because the instant science can do it, everyone can do it."

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm booored," Maya whined. The sunlight that filtered through the blinds was warm.

"Hello Bored, I am Kirishima of the house Kirino," Kirishima replied without missing a heartbeat.

"Poooh. That joke is so overdone," Maya grunted, half her tone sulky.

"I saw an opening and thrust in," Kirishima said, a little chuckle in the end of the sentence.

"What passed as busking around heeereeee~?" Maya asked.

"Probably just tavern-singing," Kirishima said, now looking into Maya's eyed. "There's even a tavern a block from here if you want to try your hand at it."

"Ooh, that sounds interesting~" Maya grinned.

* * *

...

* * *

"Master Willard, a pleasure," Kirishima said as a man in his thirties joined her on the table. The Rearing Horse tavern was half-full, and a makeshift stage had been set up for the bard of the evening. "The boys still giving you trouble?"

"Not as much, thank The Seven," Willard replied after a sip of his beer. "The suppliers wasn't much appeased, but that is well within my abilities to address."

"Still, you should take a break more often," Kirishima said, a little chiding in her voice. "Jess looks at the window in a lonely gaze at times."

"I… aye, I should I guess," Willard said after a sigh. "I thought you are not much a woman of revelry, milady."

"Well, someone's got to keep watch," Kirishima motioned to the stage, where Maya had been performing a mix of Westerosi songs and her own repertoire. "Make sure she doesn't break too many hands."

"I never thought that a noblewoman would relish at performing to a crowd…" Willard said before a chorus of _'the bear, the bear!'_ interrupted him.

"She is good at it, who are we to forbade her?" Kirishima chuckled.

"Too true, too true," Willard said after another sip of his mug.

"Jess is also doing fine," Kirishima said as she leaned to her chair. "Clever young lass, takes to writing and counting readily. I've even started to teach her multiplication and division, hasn't slowed her down."

"Aye… takes after her mother in that, Seven bless Tessa's soul," Willard replied, smiling.

Suddenly, the tavern door creaked open vigorously. A portly black-haired man sauntered in, two retainers following him. He made a direct path towards Kirishima's table.

"Bobby, Barry, Mander," Kirishima said after a jaunty salute. Willard looked at her like she grew a second head. "Not your usual haunt today, eh?"

"That it is, Kerry dear. We're taking it easy today," 'Barry' said lightly while 'Mander' flagged a waiter for drinks. "Who's this man? Not a common sight here."

"W-willard, formerly from Duskendale, good Ser," Willard replied after a slightly awkward pause. "I supervise Yokoyama's tannery shop in Fleabottom."

"Tannery?" 'Bobby' asked. "Yokoyama had lots of pies in the oven I see!"

"Better have and not want, than want but not have," Kirishima replied easily. "Besides, tannery and leatherworking is not the only trade master Willard is proficient in. Push comes to shove he can be productive on our other ventures."

"Good man! Yokoyama will grow mighty with men like you!" Bobby guffawed. "Any news from your cousin, Kerry?"

"Still gallivanting in The North, maybe working a deal on salmon or something," Kirishima said.

"Ned sends his regards, Loras said. Tommy won't stop with his little drum," Bobby said, his expression soft. "Maybe he and Rick can be fast friends someday."

Maya, as if sensing the presence of the three newcomers, had started singing a song dearly loved by Bobby.

_I will rise in resistance_  
_Sing an oath of rebellion_  
_Ending peace-time in a bonfire_  
_Head to toe in vanity…_

"And there it is," Mander half-grumbled as he nursed his beer.

**_I say cryer!_**  
**_I say liar!_**  
**_I say oath-breaker!_**

By the time the chorus rolled by, the whole tavern had sung as one.

* * *

**A/N**: The song lyrics is an adapted version of AmaLee's English version of aLIEz. I hope it doesn't ran afoul of Ffn ToS as it's (likely) a fanwork in itself.


	22. Karasu 10

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respective copyright holders (A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio by Ark Performance, etc). The ones owned by me are past and future OCs, plot, and author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

**_A Capriccio of Winds and Earths_**

_Karasu_ _10_

* * *

"Tell me when you start to feel faint, yes?" Yahagi said as Sansa eased herself into the warm water of the godswood's pool.

"Y-yes Ser Kirino," Sansa replied. "Oh… oh my…"

"None of that Ser Kirino, Sansa," Yahagi said as she slipped into the water herself. "Or I'll call you Lady Stark."

"But Lady Stark is my mother, Yahagi!" Sansa shot back, her tone halfway indignant and more playful.

"That she is, Sansa," Yahagi said while she messed Sansa's hair. "Are you sure you don't want to join us, Septa? The warm water is good for your skin."

"Those worldly concerns are beyond me… good ser," the septa replied from her stool.

"She's probably just shy," Yahagi said, her tone hushed and quiet-like. "I'm sure she will sneak in when we're not looking."

"Ser Yahagi, gossip is not virtuous according to the Seven Pointy Stars!" Sansa replied, her tone similar to Yahagi.

They both giggled for a few heartbeats, enjoying the warm water and strong sunlight filtering through the canopy.

"So… are you journeying back to King's Landing soon, Ser Yahagi?" Sansa asked.

"Probably the day after tomorrow," Yahagi answered after washing her face with water. "Loras has recovered and I am indeed on a mission from the king… even if the mission is delivering toys to your little brother."

"I see…" Sansa replied, a touch wistful. "I wish I can visit the capital some time."

"You have a long life ahead of you, Sansa... I'm sure you will get there sometime in the future," the knight said as she patted Sansa's head. "When your father allows it, send a message to House Kirino and we'll be happy to host you and your family."

"It will be so great to visit King's Landing…" Sansa said in a dreamy tone before a yawn escaped her.

"Yep, that is enough soaking for you little lady," Yahagi said as she got up and stretched. Rivulets of spring water fell down her body, passing through her toned muscles and dripping from her hair.

"Eeh… but I'm so cozy…" Sansa pouted.

"And that, my lady, is the first sign that you're going to boil… well more like simmer alive," Yahagi said, lifting Sansa's body out of the water with little visible effort.

* * *

...

* * *

"Lord Reed," Jon said as he parted the woven-reed curtain that separated it from the hallway. "You sent for me, my lord?"

"Jon Snow," Howland replied, a kind smile on his lips. "Come, sit by my hearth. I heard Meera took you on trips around Greywater Watch?"

"She did, my lord. We mostly went to find swamp cats and herbs for… cooking various delicacies," Jon said.

"What can you tell me about our delicacies, then?" The lord of the castle asked as he poured two cups of freshly brewed tea.

"There's lots of them being made," Jon answered. "Are they… being traded elsewhere?"

"That's a bright lad," Howland said, a chuckle in his lips. "The riverlanders to our south will trade our products for tools and raw iron, as iron is a valuable commodity here. Walder Frey, he may never say it but he buys a lot of our smoked swamp cat roe. Makes your breath bad in large quantities, that food… though it is delicious, make no mistake."

There was a short bout of laughter following that sentence.

"What are your plans for the future, Jon?" Howland asked after a sip of his tea.

"I will be with Ser Lannister's party until the Riverlands, my lord," Jon said. "They are kind enough to take me as far as Riverrun to meet with Lady Catelyn's younger brother Ser Edmure Tully. Lord Stark even wrote me a letter of introduction for him."

"I see… interesting," Howland said. "Lady Shiomaru was quite interested on a number of plants growing in The Neck. I reckon she will try and grow it in the Westerlands… and I think a bright lad like you would be valuable for her ventures."

"But… I'm nobody special," Jon said, a little puzzled.

"Oh, I can see it in their eyes Jon. They know that you have good education and that is not a common thing," Howland said, letting out a sigh. "You have traveled with them lad, what can you tell me about them?"

"Their ways are quite strange, but they are always welcoming for people wanting to learn…" Jon said, realization dawning in him.

"And? Do you sense deceit or hostility from them?" Howland said.

"Not… as such? Ser Lannister can be pompous at times, but he is a good man who seemed to be trying to get to the Kirino's good sides," Jon replied. "Lady Shiomaru is quiet, but not disdainful… more the kind of quiet that maester Luwin have. Lady Maya… ah, you haven't met her, she split from the party at Castle Cerwyn and would be heading to King's Landing by sea. She and Lady Suzutsuki are both gregarious and made friends easily. Lady Kasumi seldom spoke much and is always alert, but I'm sure it's just her disposition as a warrior."

"Good eye, lad. Good eyes like that will take you far indeed," Howland said. "Your father raised you right."

"Lord Reed… do you know of… my mother?" Jon said after a short pause.

"I do, my boy," the small-statured lord said before he let out a sigh. "I was there with your father in his journey to find your aunt. We scoured Dorne for her… and indeed, your father met your mother there."

"Who is she?" Jon asked, curiosity and melancholy in his words. "Is… is she still alive?"

"Unfortunately… no," Howland said. "She died from childbed fever, not a fortnight after you were born."

"I… see…" Jon said. His eyes glistened with tears ready to fall free.

"And her name, Jon Snow of Winterfell," Howland said, his calloused hand holding Jon's. "Is Ashara of the House Dayne."

"Ashes… so that's who Ashes was…" Jon said, a few tears breaking free from his eyes.

"Your father told you?" Howland asked, his tone curious.

"N-not as such," Jon replied after he had rubbed most of his tears away. "But… there are times where his sighs sounds a lot like 'ash' or 'ashes'."

"Truly you are gifted, lad. Not only good eyes, but good ears as well," Howland "Guard this knowledge and guard it well, Jon Snow. Two makes a secret, three makes it a rumor."

"I-... I see Lord Reed. I will not say anything about this to anyone," Jon said.

"Atta lad," Howland replied, a smile on his lips. "If… say, you eventually get the chance to visit Starfall Jon, would you do it?"

"I… I don't know Lord Reed," Jon answered the question. "I certainly want to… if only to know where my mother lived in her youth, I think? I'm after all just a bastard."

"Dornishmen are more lenient of bastardy than you would think, Jon," Howland said. "I think Lord Morgan Dayne would welcome you with open arms. He did not relent when your father wanted to take you back to The North… you would have been raised a Sand instead of Snow, had Morgan won out."

"Is that so…" Jon breathed out. A swell of pride lifted his chest a miniscule bit, knowing that he once was a point of contention between two prestigious houses.

"His wife Faye Dayne was a Dayne of High Hermitage… I believe a second cousin of his. They both loved Ashara immensely and had not been able to sire progeny at the time," Howland said after a sip from his cup. "You were a potential successor to House Dayne. Wouldn't it be a sight... Jon Dayne, Lord of Starfall. Perhaps even Jon Dayne, Sword of The Morning."

"But here I am," Jon said, a melancholy in his voice.

"Here you are, aye," Howland agreed.

"Then… how am I here? What convinced Lord Dayne to give me to Father?" Jon asked, his tone now more curious.

"Simple, Jon," Howland said, a sad smile on his lips. "We gave him an offer he could not refuse."

* * *

...

* * *

"So Ser Yaggy leaving tomorrow?" Arya asked Yahagi as they walked to her room. Beth, the maid who keeps her company, follows them three paces behind.

"Yes, Laaady Arya," Yahagi replied in a drawl Arya used to hate.

"Y'havnt train me," Arya said, her tone a little sulky. "Wanna be strong."

"I'm sure you'll grow to be a strong woman even without me, Arya," Yahagi said while patting Arya's head. "And my strength may not be like yours. Maya's song might move more people's hearts than my sword… in that regard, she is stronger than me."

"Lady Maaya is strong?" Arya said.

"Mmhm. Charisma is its own strength, after all," Yahagi said.

"Mm," Arya vaguely grunted as they arrived to the room. "Tell me a bedtime story? Like Lady Maaya did."

"Lady Arya, Ser Kirino has to…" Beth started to say.

"I can stay for a short story, Beth, no worries," Yahagi said.

"Yess!" Arya pumped her tiny fists to the air.

"It really needs to be short, though," Yahagi chuckled. "So let me tell you a story of Yoshizune Minamoto, a deer, and a steep cliff."

* * *

...

* * *

"Jon," Shiomaru said, motioning Jon to sit opposite her on the long table. "Let us talk for a bit."

"Yes, Lady Kirino," Jon replied, taking the seat.

"Our time in Greywater Watch is near its end," Shiomaru said, folding her hands on the table. "And your path with us is at a juncture."

Jon nodded, having read the mood of the keep the past few days.

"I have agreed to your father's request to take you in our journey through the Riverlands, with the intent of taking you to Lady Catelyn's brother Ser Edmure Tully," Shiomaru went into an explanation. "However, our stay here presented quite an opportunity. I have acquired a lot of new seeds and ingredients that I must research on. Moreover, I am also needed for the preparation of our cousin's wedding. My cousins and I thought that we could save precious time by taking the course of the Fever River westwards, to Ironman Bay and then Casterly Rock by sea. Arrangements had been made by raven from Winterfell so a steelship would await us at the coast."

"Then… you would skip The Riverlands in its entirety," Jon said.

"Correct. It is also much faster for us, cutting almost three weeks off the journey," Shiomaru said. "Thus, I offer you now a choice between resuming your journey to Riverrun from Casterly Rock, or taking employ in the venture between House Kirino and House Clegane in The Westerlands. You might be a foreman in our fields, a guardsman in one of the villages, a blacksmith's apprentice, or even be a squire to Ser Clegane… there are opportunities to be had there, Jon."

"Ser Clegane? But his reputation as a knight is…" Jon replied, his tone hesitant.

"Ah… I understand your hesitation, but you will be working under Ser Sandor Clegane, the late Gregor's younger brother," Shiomaru explained. "Ser Gregor Clegane had died in King's Landing, about four months ago."

"Is that so…" Jon said.

"We had known Ser Sandor since a year ago, when he was still a squire for Lord Tywin Lannister," Shiomaru said. "While his demeanor can be rough, he is not wantonly sadistic like the late Gregor. That I can guarantee you."

"I see…" Jon said, considering the options.

"Of course, you will have until Casterly Rock to make your decision," Shiomaru said, getting up from the chair. "Whatever your decision would be, Jon, I shall not begrudge you."

* * *

**A/N**

: The NAJ reveal is... well to me it felt a little heavy-handed and made Jon a little too clever for his own good, but I don't quite know how to put it another way. Maybe I would revise later. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
